My motorcycle Boy
by Livebythebook
Summary: All Human. Rose is in Russia for her bestfriends wedding only to get lost on the way. She ends up in the small town of baia and meets a man on a motorcycle who gives her some directions. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Another story by ME.**

**Warning this is a Ruff draft**

**I don't own anything well except the plot and all that but the Characters are Richelle Meads.**

**I know depressing but don't worry. Okay so this a All human story.**

**This is really short but just a tester to see if anyone likes it.**

Prologue

Turn left in three hunred meters." The annoying android voice voice told me once again. I glared at the small screen on my navigator which was covered in colours and arrors.

"You've been telling me that for the past hour." I hissed knowing that it wouldn't make some witty come back or an argument. This piece of junk was no fun. I quickly made the turn off and glanced around. Nothing.

"Recounculating." The female voice came.

"Perfect. Just perfect." I groaned and grabbed my phone from the little compartment. Thank god it wasn't hot from being in the blazing sun for the past three hours. I dialed my bestfriend Lissa. Please pick up and not be making out with your boyfriend.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm lost." I groaned looking out into the wasteland which was called Russia.

"What?" I heard rustling in the back ground.

"Yeah. I've been driving around for hours in this desert."

"The desert?"

"Yes 'The desert'." I hissed trying to intimidate her voice.

I heard her mumble something. "What?" She sighed on the other end of the line.

"Look for a sign." I glanced around.

"Oh yes because I didn't think of that earlier. Now let's see. Hmm. Dirt, dirt, dirt... there isn't a single sign in sight."

"Did you even bother to follow the navagator?" she asked me.

"What do you think I've been doing?" I snapped down the line at her. I was tired, hot and a total mess. I really should of looked up this place before actually coming here. "Taking a joy ride- Wait I see something." I heard her gasp.

"What?"

"A rock." I told her unenthusiasticly.

"That's not funny Rose. Is there anything? Anything at all?" I squinted into the distance. There was a black object coming closer and closer till it became green and had writing scribbled on it.

"A sign." I shouted "Finally. I've been waiting for this-" I stared at the write letters drawn on it and frowned "Hey Lissa."

"Yup." She sounded bored now.

"Where the heck is baia?" All I heard was her burst out laughing on the other side of the line.

Great. Where the heck am I now?

**Good? Bad?**

**Ten reviews and I'll continue.**

**Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Five more days till christmas. Excited? I know I am.**

**Just to warn you I woun't be updating every single day because I may not have time.**

**I won't be updating the week after Christmas to New years cause I'm going down to my beach house. I know sounds stupid. Why would you go down to the beach in winter? Simple I live in Australia. **

**I loved all the the reviews from the prologue. I didn't actually think I would get that many but yea. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviews and as promised here is chapter one**

**I don't own vampire academy or any of the characters.**

**WARNING. There may be some mis spellings but I suck at spelling.**

Chapter one

The first house appeared a few meters after the sign. It was old and made of wood. I frowned. A small cat walked up to the door and went through the cat flap they had obviously put into their front door. I turned my head back to the road and tried to look for something that didn't indicate that this town was in the middle of nowhere and was filled with creepy old people who wants to eat my soul. I clutched the wheel tighter in my hands and kept driving.

The first real house appeared a few minutes later after me panicking about everything. It was painted a light yellow colour and a small girl was out the front. I really badly wanted to get out the car and ask her for directions but when she looked up at me she grabbed her little dole and rushed into the house without another giggle or word.

The next few houses seemed unoccupied all together and I glanced around for agilest a person. Even a old person would do it. Finally a long line of houses appeared on both sides of the road. There was woman speaking to each other over the fence or were they shouting? The woman with darker skin seemed to be pointing to the other woman then her flowers and then back at her. Okay. I am not stopping there.

A old woman appeared outside her house on a rocking chair. I pulled up beside her house and took three deep breaths "It's okay Rose. She's not gonna eat your soul or brain or any other part of your body so she can become young." I opened the door and looked at her. She was grinning. Maybe this wasn't the best idea "Excuse me miss." I said heading over to the yellow painted fence "Can you-" She began talking Russian to me. I frowned when she pointed at me "Hey." I put my hands on the fence "Don't point at me. Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude?" She was shouting now and waving her arms around "Well I'm sorry" I shouted back "I ended up in your stupid town in the middle of the wasteland called Russia. Who the heck builds a town out here anyway?"

Another voice joined the conversation and the old lady seemed to calm down. It was a mans voice and I turned around to see a tall figure on a motorcycle. I took I step beck from him as he pulled off his helmet to reveal the most hottest guy I have seen in the last six months. No scratch that. The most hottest guy I have EVER seen. He turned to the old woman and said some soft words to her which ended up in her getting up slowly from her chair and walking inside. I turned back to the man. He slowly pulled of his leather gloves and placed the on the seat.

"Thanks." I muttered. He looked up at me and then to my car.

"You should turn it off." He said in pure English. He didn't make eye contact with me at any moment "Before it-" My car hissed and then let out a loud bang causing me to jump back into the fence "Before it does that." He sighed and slowly swung a leg over the seat and walked over to the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?" I said coming up behind him "Hey don't touch my c-" He looked back at me once. His chocolate brown eye's made contact with mine finally and my knees went weak. He looked away quickly before he popped the hood of the car and handed me the keys.

"You should be glad I'm a mechanic." He said softly. His English was laced with the Russian accent that I could listen to all day. I watched as he lifted my hood and inspected my engine. His dark brown hair hanged down over his face where it had come out of it's ponytail. "It's over heated. It won't be up and running today-"

"What?" I squeaked "But I have to get to St Petersburg before the end of this week. I have no idea where the heck I am and my navigator is broken." He glanced at the broken navigator that sat on the dash and frowned.

"You broke it?"

"It was pissing me off and wouldn't shut up." He shut the hood and looked up at me.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay I guess you could stay with us." He nodded towards the small two story brick house and I slowly nodded.

I finally stuck my hand out to him "I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway." He looked at my hand and then back to me.

"Dimitri." He grabbed his bike and left my hand hanging out in front of me. I watched as he pushed it through the gate into the garden. He pushed out the supporting leg and left it there. He grabbed his leather gloves and helmet and headed into the house. I slowly followed him into the small house. I entered a small living room area and glanced around. There was a couch and a TV along with a comfy seat which is now occupied with that old lady from outside. She watched me carefully as I crossed the living room and followed Dimitri into the kitchen area. "Hey Dimitri." I whispered. He looked at me "Is your old lady gonna eat my soul or brain or eat something?"

"Old lady?"

"Yes..."

"You mean my grandmother. It's not respectful to call her 'old lady'." Gee what a downer. How depressing. I rolled my eye's and entered the kitchen behind him "mama. This is Rose... my friend" He said the last two words like they were the most evil words in the world. I frowned when I glanced up at his eye's. I glanced down his whole body and smiled at his height. He must be agilest 6'6 or 6'7.

"She's a girl?" A woman's voice came from my left. I turned to see a woman who must be in her mid fifties or late forties. Her dark hair was combed back into a bun and her eye's had that chocolate colour that Dimitri has.

"Yes mama... She's a girl." I rolled my eye's at them both. This guy must be a real ladies man by the way his mother looked. Note the sarcasm.

"I didn't know-" I stuck my hand out to her and grinned.

"Hi. I'm Rose." She slowly shook my hand and took off her apron.

"How did you two meet?" I sighed and was about to answer her when Dimitri interrupted.

"We are penpals." He said nodding his head slowly "We met on this site when I was at the library. Then we just started talking." His mother frowned and nodded.

"So where are you from Rose?"

"America. I actually came to Russia for a friends wedding but then I thought 'hey my penpal is here so why I don't I visit him."

"Right. When are you planning to leave?"

"As soon as my car is fixed." I grinned at her and Dimitri gave me a hard look. My phone vibrated in my pocket and started singing. I quickly grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Okay Rose I found a map and you are only a few hours away from St Petersburg."

"Great." We were both silent for a while "Unfortunately I won't be able to get there for another few days."

"What? Why?"

"Because my car broke down outside some really hot guys house and now I'm stuck here."

"I'll send Christan down to get you-"

"No it's fine. As long as his grandmother doesn't try to eat my brains or something." She groaned.

"I knew I should not of let you watch that movie." I let out a small chuckle.

"I am a very good persuader. Anyway have fun getting everything ready. I'll be up there by hopefully tomorrow."

"Alright Rose. As long as you think that you will be okay."

"Yea sure. Bye Lissa."

"Bye Rose." I quickly hung up on here just as a weight slammed into my leg. I grunted and looked down at the small boy on my leg.

"Hey." I said trying to shake him off "I'm not a hugging toy."

"Are you Dimitri's girlfriend? Because you are really pretty."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. God I'm not good with kids. "Um... What's your name?"

"Paul."

"Paul?" He nodded while grinning and hugged my leg tighter.

"Yep. I'm seven years old and have a sister who's only one. Play cars with me?" I frowned slowly.

"Cars?" He nodded and ran off. I breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he was go-. He came back with a pink car in hand.

"Here. You can have this one. It's pink and I know girls like pink... Well that's what mama says."

"um okay." To be blunt. Pink makes me want to throw up "I'll play with you for a little while though." He squealed in delight and dragged me towards where all the rest of his cars were.

God did I end up in the only mad house in this stupid town?

**Alright. There you go.**

**Ten reviews for the next chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Sorry if it was short but I swear it was five pages on word.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. This will be the last update till January. It's okay. Don't cry. I will update as soon as I get home my amazing fans. I went to the Zoo to day and I have a question for you all at the end. Thank you all for the reviews by the way. I didn't actually think this story would do that well but gosh was I wrong.**

**Love all your reviews.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors you may come across**

**This was seven pages in word but sorry if it was still short. I will make it much longer in the next chapter**

**I don't own Vampire academy. I know sad isn't it.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Two

I sat in front of Paul as he wheeled around a car and pulled his hand to his face "We have a situation. A bank robbery is being taken place." He started making siren noises and started moving his car towards. "We have you surrounded." He looked up at me and his eye's sparkled with joy "Rose." He whined "Your supposed to be the bad guy." He pushed the pink car towards me. I studied it.

"Can I be a girl?" I whined back. He nodded "And can I have a really cool name like Rozolipo. Oh that's cool. Rozolipo." I grinned my face of and looked down at Paul. "And you can be Paulocuteo." He frowned at me.

"I am not cute." He slammed his car onto the floor.

"I didn't say you were. I just said your name and put cuteo with it. There is a different."

"Just be the bad person Rose." He ordered me and looked back at the cars."

"But what if she's only robbing the bank because she's poor or has some mental problem then it isn't her fault. Or she could be working for the Mafia and 'The Boss' is really mean and forced her to do it." I gasped in fake shock. The small boy gave me a weired look and quickly grabbed his pink car.

"It's time for dinner." He told me and dumped his cars into his small bag. I watched as he crawled to his feet and left me sitting there. I started at where he had turned the corner and disappeared.

"Paul got you playing cars?" A female voice came from behind me. I turned my head quickly and saw an out stretched hand which led to a arm which seemed to be attached to a body. I looked up at the girls face. Her dark hair was pulled back and in a long braid down her back. I quickly grabbed her hand and hauled myself to my feet.

"Thank you." I said with giving her a small smile. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright. I'm Viktoria." I studied her. Quick. Come up with something.

"Your Dimitri's younger sister?" I asked her and she grinned.

"So what Mama said was true. You and Dimitri actually met on the Internet." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Why is that so surprising?" She shrugged.

"Dimitri doesn't really 'do' technology. Except for that damn bike he has." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's so wrong about the bike?" She shrugged her shoulders and started walking the way Paul had left. I followed behind her.

"It's like his darn child. Doesn't let anyone touch it. Not even mama." I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me a hard look which made me instantly shut up and walk into the kitchen behind her. I saw Miss Belikov look up at me as she laid a loaf of bread on the table.

"Rose dear. Why don't you sit next to Dimitri." I looked at Dimitri. He was staring at his empty plate.

"Thank you Miss Belik-"

"Call me Olena." She said with a smile which seemed to reach her eye's. I smiled back and sat down next to Dimitri. Once Dimitri's three sisters where seated along with his sisters children we were finally allowed to eat. I watched as everyone grabbed for food and I glanced his grandmother who was giving me a hard stare and I smirked at her. She watched my every movement since I stepped into this room. I broke eye contact with her and turned to Dimitri. He was tearing apart some of the back bread which was placed on the table.

"What's that?" I whispered to him. He looked at me.

"Black bread. It's a Russian bread. Here." I watched as he reached over and placed some on my plate.

"Love is in the air." Viktoria started singing and grinned at us "Everywhere I look around. Wait is that how it goes?" She frowned to herself and then grinned at us. "Dimitri's in love." She mused and his sisters giggled. Dimitri's face went very pale and his jaw locked.

"Viktoria-"

"Don't deny it Dimitri. How long have you guys been chatting? A month? A year? Two?"

"Ten months and twenty two days." I told them and tore off a small part of the bread "My friend... Mia suggested it." I glanced up at them. "She met some guy from Italy on there who she said was 'hot' so I just tried it and met Dimitri who seemed to be browsing."

"Aw. You guys are so cute together." She made a little heart around us and I rolled my eye's.

"Your joking right? Look at him. He's like a giant compared to me. I didn't realise he was that tall." A small smirk appeared on his face as he started stabbing his pasta.

"Well I'm glad you've got over Natasha. She needed to be put in the past." Dimitri's eye's snapped up to his mother's.

"You know I don't like talking about it."

"I know I was just saying that it was good you put her in the past. It was a good place for her. She didn't need the time or effort."

"Wait." I said holding out my hands "Who's Natasha?" Dimitri looked at me and then pushed his chair back and walked away. I frowned and looked at Olena "What did I say?"

"His ex girlfriend, Natasha was caught cheating on him. He doesn't really like to talk about it but he doesn't seem to understand how to let go. He's a very emontanial guy-"

"Oh. I can tell." I said with a smirk and pushed my chair back. "Maybe I can talk to him." I stood up and I felt everyones eye's on me.

"It won't help-" I looked at her.

"I'm very good at helping people." I left the room and climbed up the stairs to where all the bedrooms are. I could tell which one was Dimitri's by the way the door was closed and heavy breathing came from behind it. I quickly knocked and opened the door so I could just poke my head in. "Hey Dimitri. Can I come in?" He looked up at from where he sat and nodded. I took a few steps into the room and stood their awkwardly. "Look I know what your going thr-"

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through? Your just a girl who killed her car. You don't even know anything about me." He snapped at me and shoved his face back into his hands. I studied his room. It was a normal guys room. There was a sock laying under his desk and his wardrope was open. The bed he was sitting on seemed to be messed up and clothes lay on it. Other then that it was cleaner then any other room I have seen. Including my own.

"About a year and a month ago I caught my fiance cheating on me with this random girl. He claimed to not know what he was doing and he was drunk but he was still walking and talking like he had just come from church. It took me till now to get over it. It's part of the reason I'm in Russia. That and I'm not in the best position with my parents." I whipped my hands on my pants. I was nervous and I hated it. I hated the feeling of nerves building up in me. I smiled "This is actually the first time I've talked to it other then my friend Lissa. Heck I don't even know why I'm telling you. Your easy to trust-"

"It was with my best friend." I frowned. He looked up at me "She cheated on me with my best friend. Do you know how that feels to be betrayed by two of the most important people in your life? It hurts." I sat down beside him.

"I know it hurts but I'll tell you something." I bumped his shoulder with mine "It's always a chance to meet new people." He looked at me. His dark eye's seemed to stare into my soul and I shivered.

"Thank you Roza." I grinned.

"Roza? I've been here five hours and I have a nickname."

"It's your name in Russian." He slowly stood up and so did I. We stood facing each other. "I er I have to go... clean my bike." I grinned at him.

"Maybe you can take me for a ride later cowboy." I shouted to him as he stepped through the door way. He turned back to me. I nodded towards his bookcase. "Your a western." He nodded and left me standing in his room. I happily walked down the hallway. I stopped straight in my tracks when I realised. Where the heck am I sleeping tonight? There is no way there is a hotel around here in the middle of this town. If there was it would be a crap one.

"Don't worry." Viktoria said flipping the page of her magazine "You'll sleep in my room tonight. You won't mind?" She peaked up at me.

"Thank Viktoria." She buried her face back into the paper pages of her magazine again as I sat down beside her. I tried reading the writing. "What does that say?" I asked her pointing to a weired later. She turned to me.

"It says celebrity couple comes to Russia. Don't you speak Russian?" I shook my head.

"I speak a little bit of Turkish. My dad is Turkish so..." I trailed off and she rolled her eye's.

"Better start learning Rose." She shoved her head back into her magazine and continued reading the latest gossip. I glanced out the window to see Dimitri gunning up his bike on the street and fleeing into the darkness.

"Where the heck is he going?" I asked Viktoria. She shrugged.

"He's always gone at this hour or when ever he's really angry." I bit my lip and pushed myself up off the couch and towards the front door. "Hey where are you going?" Viktoria said looking up for me and leaving her magazean abandoned beside her.

"I'm going to my car." I said to her. She frowned.

"I thought that it was broken."

"It is but my phone is in there." I quietly closed the front door and headed for my car. I grabbed my phone and glanced at all the mis calls from Lissa before calling her back. She picked up on the fourth ring. Like normal.

"Finally." She whinned down the phone.

"Sorry Lissa. I've been busy."

"With what? Learning Russian?"

"Well yeah or well one Russian."

"Is it the Russian boy you told me about?"

"Dimitri. Yes. He's actually more confusing then I first thought." She fake gasped down the speaker.

"Rose confused? Never. Oh what is the world turning to?" I fake laughed.

"Shut up and listen-"

"Hey don't tell me to shut up-. Hey baby."

"Don't tell me Christan's there." She snorted.

"No. He's cooking us dinner. He got me a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes. A cat."

"Lissa." I whined "You know how much animals hate me."

"Yeah but that'sonly because your always trying to see if a dog and cats can make kippy's. It's mean and cruel."

"Hey. I'm sorry. I thought they would be cool. The looks of a dog but the personality of a cat."

"Imagine if it was the other way round." Damn she had me there.

"That would be weired." I heard someone call in the background.

"It's Rose. Not some random." There was more shouting "Hey. I do not-" I heard her giggling before there was a russle.

"Hello?" I stared at my phone. Still connected.

"Sorry." Christan's voice came into the phone "Lissa can not be at the phone right now. She has to satisfy my... personal needs." I him chuckle at the other end of the phone.

"Christan. Put Lissa back on.

"Sorry Rose. He has me there." Lissa said before disconnecting. I stared at the blank screen and shoved it in my back pocket. Thanks for the help.

"Who did you call?" Viktoria's voice came from behind me. I turned to her and shrugged.

"My friend is getting married and freaking out." I lied. Lissa was over the moon about it and still has things to arranged yet she still seems to find time to fool around with Christan for a hour or two. I walked around to my trunk and popped it open.

"So when do you have to be down there by?"

"The end of this week. Either that or I'm missing out on the most important moment of my best friend's life and she'll have a break down or hate me forever."

"Forever is a long time." She mumbled but nodded her head. Her eye's snapped up to mine. "Maybe you could take Dimitri with you-" I couldn't help but grin.

"I do need a date. My last one canceled on me."

"Your ex?" I nodded my head.

"Heck I'm sure that would piss off him off." I couldn't help but chuckle evilly. She made a face at me before I grabbed my suitcase. "Would it be okay if I take this up to your room now?"

"Go ahead. Third on the right upstairs. There's already a mattress on the floor for you." She studied my car as I walked past her. "Nice car by the way."

"Oh it's not mine." I said like I was stating a fact "I found it in a parking lot." Her eye's widened.

"You commented car theft?" I burst out laughing and put a arm around her shoulders.

"You Russian's are too soft. I was joking. One day I'm taking you to America and see how the big girls play." She chewed on her lip but nodded slowly.

**Okay since this is doing so well I'm boasting this up to fifteen reviews. Thank you guys.**

**And here is the question I promised.**

**What is your favourite animal?**

**15 Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was going to update the 1st on january but my laptop's virus checker had to be updated and then my little sister wouldn't get off the other internet computer but it's ok. Cause I finally got on YAY.**

**About the question. I went to the zoo and it was just comman interest in what other people like. **

**My favourite animal is the African cat, The lion. I don't know why but I fell in love with the lion king as soon as I watched it.**

**Anyway I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter three

I was woken by the sound of a woman shouting. To be more specific Viktoria's voice. I leaned up onto my elbows and looked around sleepily. I looked over to Viktoria's bed to see her covers thrown back and no sign of the girl. I pulled back my covers and walked towards her door. The voices seemed to get clearer the closer I got to them "What? He promised" Viktoria's voice screamed "He promised he wouldn't do this again." I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the kitchen. Both of their eye's flickered to me.

"What's going on?" I said standing in front of their hard gaze. Olena's eye's studied me and then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I like your pajamas Rose." She said pointing her spoon to me. I looked down at my large shirt and shorts. Tectonically it wasn't my shirt. It was Adrian's but it was his favourite and never let me touch it so I stole it.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. "Yea? Maybe I could get you some..." She chuckled and flicked the bacon in the frying pan.

"I think I'll stick to what I have. To old for what your weiring. I'm sure Viktoria wouldn't mind." I looked at Viktoria and she was glaring at her mother.

"This is no time for jokes. My pajamas are fine anyway. I don't need any American advise in what to sleep in. Not that they sleep in much." Ouch. This Russian has two sides. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Viktoria." Her mother scolded. "That's no way to speak to our guests-"

"She's not 'our' guest. She's Dimitri's." She turned to glare at me. I took a step back from her and raised up my hands in a surrendering sign. "And he's not even here to take care of her." She turned away from us back but before she left she called back. "Oh and it's all your fault he ran off again. He'll probably miss my birthday... Again." I heard the front door slam and I flinched. I looked at Olena and she had turned back to her cooking. I sat down at the dinning table and stared at my hands.

"What does she means by 'Run off'?" She turned to me and sighed.

"Dimitri has a act for disappearing on us. I don't know what you said last night Rose but... What did you say Rose?" I shrugged.

"I helped him in his relationship issue of life."

"You did?" Her eye's seemed to spark a interest. "So you guys are-" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No. No way. We aren't a couple. Even if we were I wouldn't want him running off every five minutes to go play in giant country."

"Oh. He doesn't go to 'giant country. He goes down to the local boxing club." I couldn't help but laugh.

"The boxing club. Like what is it? Hot, sweaty men fighting each other?"

"Yes. Men go down there to win cash but Dimitri goes down there to take out" She let out a heavy sigh. "Frustration."

"Right" I stood up "I'll go get changed and you can show me where he is." She looked at me shocked.

"No Rose. That place is no place of a girl. It's way to violent. There isn't just fighting in the rings but outside too and lots of drunk men." I snorted and rolled her eye's.

"I've been to prison."

"Prison?" She squeaked.

"Yea. My cousin works in a prison. Now show me where this place is and I'll bring Mr cowboy back in no time."

"Go down the street. Turn left and on the corner of the road there is a building that says 'men fights'. Be careful Rose." I nodded and headed upstairs to get changed into a pare of jeans and shirt. I tried to tie my red hair in a bun behind my head but failed when it started to stick out everywhere.

I grabbed my phone and head out the front door.

It didn't take me long to find it. It was a dark building and I could already hear the cheering from the outside. I walked towards the door and when to push it open when a man stopped me.

"Woh there pretty lady. Are you lost or something?" I looked up at him and gave him one of my cold hard stares.

"No. I'm looking for someone."

"Well your not going to find her in there-"

"Dimitri Belikov." He instantly smirked.

"What are you? His bitch?"

"Do you really think a American girl like me would want to be some Russian's bitch?" I asked putting a hand on my hip. He chuckled and opened the door.

"American you say? I've always wanted a American girl" I smirked at him.

"Well your gonna have wait a little longer cause you ain't getting this girl." He chuckled and nodded towards a door at the back of the room.

"That's where the big men play. These guys are armatures." He nodded around the room we were currently in. He was right. The first boxing match I saw they were both throwing sloppy punches. As I walked through the crowd of men they all seemed to give me looks of lust and make way for me. I went through the door and was hit by a wave 'oohs'. I saw Dimitri on the floor on his hands and knees spitting blood from his mouth. I studied the match. The guy he was versing had a bad right shoulder. Anytime he went for a punch with that arm it was sloppy and he prefered to use his left. The bell rang and Dimitri headed towards his corner. I pushed my way through the crowd and jumped over the fence that kept the crowd from getting to close. A guy grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me miss. You can't go pass the fence."

"The hell I can't." I shoved him away for me. I turned my attention towards Dimitri "Dimitri." I shouted. His head snapped over to me and then to the men behind me.

"Rose." He mouthed "She's with me." He finally shouted. Everyone looked up at him. The grip on my upper arms where released and I rushed over to where the Russian was. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Your sister is pissed at me. When you go to hit him, aim for his right shoulder." He seemed confused.

"What?" He asked I rolled my eye's again

"Do you want my help or not? I went to a bad high school. Now do as I say. Go for the right. He'll be stunned and unprotected then the left." He grunted and squirted water over his face. I gave him a pat on the shoulder before standing back. I watched Dimitri get to his feet and face his opponent. He glanced one final time at me to watch me nod and the bell rang. As I assumed his opponent started with his left. I watched Dimitri dodge and finally go for the right shoulder. The guy stumbled back completely stunned and Dimitri went for his left leaving him completely defenseless. It was only a matter of time before Dimitri had him on the floor knocked out. The referee grabbed his wrist and held up his hand. The crowd cheered and clapped. I grinned as Dimitri ducked under the ropes and collected his money. He glanced at me.

"Thank you Roza." I grabbed his water bottle and followed him out of the fence.

"Roza again? I recon I like that nickname." I said grinning at him. He chuckled and wrapped a arm possessively around my waist.

"Stay close Rose. I don't want any of these men trying to snatch you away." I grinned next to him and head straight for the front door. He led me to where his motorcycle was and he turned to me. "what are you doing here Rose?"

"I already told you-"

"No. You know what I mean."

"You sister basically called me a slutty American girl. She said it was all my fault that you wouldn't make it back for her birthday. When is her birthday?"

"It's on Thursday."

"Thursday?" I muttered. Two days time. I had to be with Lissa by then. I bit down on my lip. "I really need you to fix my car." He handed me his helmet.

"I will. I promise you Rose. You will get there before your friends wedding. You still have... how many days?"

"Her wedding is on Friday Dimitri. Three days." He nodded.

"I will get it fixed by then... but it will take some work. I have to fix your air conditioning and then fill it back up with water. Plus it looks like you need a new plug."

"What?" I was so confused. He smiled and took the helmet from my hands and placed it on my head.

"Your car is in bad shape." He muttered and he hopped on his bike. He turned to me "Come on Rose." He patted the seat behind him and I stood there uncomfortably. I lifted the helmet off my head.

"Viktoria told me that you don't let anyone ride you bike... except you." He stared at me for a moment.

"That is true." I brushed some dust of his black helmet

"So why are you letting me?" I stared at him. He blinked and looked back at me.

"Because you have no other way of getting back."

"I can walk. It's how I got here." He sighed and grabbed his helmet and safely put it back on my head.

"It's not that I have to Rose. I want to ride you home." I staid there for a few seconds before sliding in behind him. He kicked his bike into motion and turned his head slightly towards me. "Hold on tight Rose." I instantly went for his waist as we started moving. It was actually something I have never done. Ridden on a motorcycle. I clutched to Dimitri for dear life as I tried not to scream. It was so frightening but exciting all at the same time. It was a new kind of rush for me but as soon as it started we pulled into his driveway. I was his mother staring out of the window in shock. I slowly took of his helmet and shook out my hair.

"Thank you Dimitri." He turned to me and smiled. He put his motorcycle on it's stand and took his helmet.

"No thank you Rose. It was more exciting with you on the bike." I instantly blushed and his mother rushed out.

"So it's official. Your in a relationship." We instantly turned to look at her.

"No." We said at the same time. Dimitri swallowed.

"What we mean mama is that we are friends."

"but you let her ride your bike. You haven't let anyone ride you bike. Not even... her." Dimitri didn't even seemed fazed by it. Last time he had stormed out the room but he actually looked like he didn't care. Maybe he had taken my advise.

"Yes. Well things change. I have changed."

"Your not going back to that place?" She asked looking very hopeful.

Dimitri nodded slowly "I promise mama." She squealed and hugged him. She looked at me and mouthed a 'thank you' before pulling away from her son and leading him into the house.

"We need to get you cleaned up. Your a mess. Covered in... never mind. I'm just so pleased." I followed after them smiling at my own work that I had created.

I love happy families. Too bad mine was never like this.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn.**

**Sorry for any misspelling.**

**I'll start introducing Rose's family life in the next few chapters.**

**fifteen reviews again.**

**Thanks guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. So this is basically a filler chapter. I am very sorry it's going to be so short but still.**

**Okay so I watched Alvin and the chipmunks to day with my little sister and I really don't have anything to say about it. It was creepy in so many ways. **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and I am very sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer then any of the other's. I'll aim for ten pages.**

**Also I took a different approch to this chapter. I don't think it's what normal Aurther's do but you know. I'm not normal.**

**Another question at the end. (not to do with animals)**

**P.S to the person who said Lion king is 'The shit'. The only thing I can say to that is: Ok then... It really does rock that much.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter four

Dimitri looked up at me from where he was kneeling on one knee. He sucked in three very shaky breaths and let it out slowly. He looked up at me slowly and a smile slide onto his face. He looked perfect just then. If I had a camera I would of taken a photo of his beautiful face. "Rose." He started "I haven't known you long but-" Just as he was about to say something the front door swung open.

Maybe I should rewind a bit. Let me show you how we got into this situation. It started about three hours after we came back after the boxing club.

XXXXXXX

I sat back on the couch and watched Paul as he leaned forward on his chair and I was worried that he would fall off onto his face. I glanced at the tv to see what he was watching. It was a cartoon of batman. I was hoping it would be the real one because that guy is hot. I heard the jiggle of keys from the front door and Dimitri walked in with three shopping bags in his hands.

He looked towards me and smiled "Good afternoon Rose." I raised an eyebrow and studied him.

"I didn't know that you shopped Dimitri. Since when does a man shop for people?" He chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"Well the first time I went to the shops was when I was four and I was forced to go after that." I rolled my eye's.

"Even when you were a teenager." He game out with a box.  
>"Especially when I was a teenager." Paul squealed from next to me. I flinched and covered my left year.<p>

"Is that my car?" He shouted at his uncle while jumping up and down. Dimitri nodded and passed the box to him. Paul squealed again and hugged the box before falling on the floor. "You are the best uncle ever Dimitri." He clutched Dimitri's leg in his hold and squeezed.

"Go and play with it now." I watched Paul grin as he ripped open his box to reveal a red plastic remote control car. He squealed a again and put it on the floor. He grabbed the remote and turned on. He grinned evilly and actually looked scary. I moved down on the couch as he started to move the car around the floor. I looked up at Dimitri who was smiling down at Paul and squeezed his shoulder.

Just as I wasn't looking something rammed into my foot. I instantly went to grab my foot.

"Son of a-" I was cut off by Dimitri's hard stare. I glanced down at the red car which was zipping backwards towards the two boys. I hobbled towards them slowly.

"I think it's my time to play." I told Paul and I reached out for the control. Paul hugged it to his chest.

"No." he barked. I reached out with both my arms to grab it but he jumped backwards. He let out a high pitch scream. "No." He screamed "No. No. NO." I finally managed to grabbed the top of the remote. "It's mine." He shouted at me and I tugged it towards me.

"Well I think it's my turn to play." I hissed and another set of hands joined the tug of war.

"No. I think it's my time to have a go." Dimitri told us both. Our eye's snapped to him.

"No it's not." I tugged it towards me again.

"I bought it Rose." he told me tugging it towards him.

"Oh as if that matters. Why don't you go fix my car?" I grunted out and forced the remote towards me.

"I will when you let go." Dimitri snorted and pulled it towards himself.

"Whatever happened to ladies first?" I asked him pulling the black remote towards me.

"Girls have cooties." Paul told me. I snapped my eye's to him.

"Oh I do, do I?" he squealed again as we both let go of the control and I grabbed his waist. "Say it Paul. Say that I don't have cooties and you do." I said swinging him around. He screamed in my arms and shoved again my chest.  
>"Girls don't have cooties and I do." I finally set him down and turned to Dimitri.<p>

"give me the remote." I said. He shook his head and turned his back to me.

"No. I won it far and square." I jumped on his back and tried but failed to get it from his hands. He grunted and grabbed my forearms. I somehow managed to get him into a headlock and Dimitri down on one knee. I grabbed the remote and faced Dimitri.

I stuck my tongue out to him and grinned "Now who's the winner?"

Dimitri looked up at me from where he was kneeling on one knee. He sucked in three very shaky breaths and let it out slowly. He looked up at me slowly and a smile slide onto his face. He looked perfect just then. If I had a camera I would of taken a photo of his beautiful face. "Rose." He started "I haven't known you long but-" Just as he was about to say something the front door swung open.

It revealed Dimitri's mother and his older sister Karoline. Olena took one look at us and screamed in delight. What is it with everyone screaming around here.

"Your proposing." She shouted and hugged Dimitri "I knew that you loved Rose. I would certinally love her if I was you Dimitri. Look at her. She's beautiful, nice and great with kids." Great with kids? Are you kidding me? This is the closest I've been to a kid since I walked home from work and just happened to pass the park.

"Mama-"

"Oh and Rose did you say yes? I hope you are going to say yes. I mean you are perfect for each other."

"Olena-" She cut us off again.

"This is perfect. We have never had an American in the family. I understand if you want to live back there with your family but you can come here for holidays like Christmas and Easter."

"Mama I am not proposing." Dimitri blurted out.

"W-what?" Olena babbled. Her bottom lip started to shake and quiver.

"Me and Rose are just friends." She looked from me to Dimitri.

"Then please explain why you were on the floor." Dimitri cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

"I was picking up the glass that Paul dropped on the floor." Karoline looked at her son.  
>"Paul. Did you make a mess of your grandmother's carpet. Again?"<p>

"N-no. I promise. Dimitri bought a car for me-" Karoline snapped her head towards Dimitri.

"You brought him a car? I told you that he could not have that car and you went ahead and bought if for him." The she started shouting in Russian and Dimitri picked up a shard of glass from the floor. How the heck did he find that? It was small but still.

He said something very calmly back in Russian and headed into the kitchen. I stood there leaning from one foot to the other. Olena looked at me.

"So your not marrying my son?" I shook my head sadly.  
>"I'm sorry Olena." I cleared my throat "It's not that I wouldn't marry your son it's just we hardly know each other."<p>

"But you talked over the Internet." She babbled.

"It doesn't mean I know him Olena. You son is a very handsome, smart and kind man but I, myself am not ready to marry a man. I have just gotten away from another man and I am not ready to settle for another." Olena smiled.

"It's okay Rose. I understand. I was just hoping that you would be the one to finally take him away of always thinking of Natasha."

"Well I'm sure he's changing anyway-"

"Rose. Since you've come here he's changed a lot. He actually smiles now and isn't out every other day. He might actually me here for Viktoria's birthday this year." I couldn't help but smile at what she said but I'm pretty sure it wasn't me.

"Oh well thank you Olena but I'm sure it isn't me. He must of found another way to move on." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to start making lunch for us.

**So what do you think? **

**Sorry for the shortness again.**

**Okay so the question is- What is your favourite vampire academy book (including the bloodline series).**

**I am gonna raise it to 20 reviews because I was wowed by how many reviews I got for the last chapter.**

**I couldn't stop laughing.**

**I also know nothing about cars :S Basically because I can't drive... yet**

**20 reviews please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys this took me all day to right so you better appreciate my writing for you.**

**So in this chapter it's more emotinal then humor.**

**You learn about both Dimitri's and Rose's past and trust me you'll be shocked... sorta.**

**Also you guys all know that it was going to happen so don't hate me when you read the end of this.**

**There is more to come after this chapter**

**I'm not going to change the review thing so dont worry. I'm sticking with twenty.**

**Don't ask how I got so emontinal to write this but you know. My friend cancled on me and I had nothin to do.**

**Sorry for my rant. Another question at the end.**

Chapter five

I sat next to Dimitri and forked my salad and shoved it into my mouth while I listen to the families gossip. "I can't believe he did that." Olena mumbled shaking her head before turning to Dimitri. "Do you know what I also heard. There was a shoot out at that place you used to go boxing. Five people were injured and two were killed." She lectured pointing her fork towards her son. I couldn't help but grin at Dimitri who swallowed down his mouthful. "That could have been you. I am so glad Rose is here to help us in our family problems." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm no angel Olena." I said smiling at her. She shook her head.

"Oh but you are. So where do you come from in America? I don't think you ever told us." I nodded. It was a resonable question.

"Sure. I live in Montana."

"Oh? How exciting. That's where Natasha's nephew lives. Maybe you know him-"

"Mother." Dimitri groaned "Rose doesn't live in a small town. Montana is a State." Olena laughed at Dimitri.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose. I was just wondering." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Olena. It would be very unlikely for me to know this 'Natasha's nephew." Olena smiled at me and waved her hand dismissing my comment.  
>"Anyway who did you live with back in Montana." This was moving onto a subject I didn't really want to talk about. My life at home.<p>

"Um... I would be living with my current boyfriend or my friend Lissa."  
>"Oh? So you don't have a house of your own? Don't your parents support you in anyway? I know Dimitri is trying to find a house of his own nearby but has had no such luck." I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

"No... Me and my parents don't-"

"Your dad's Turkish right?" Viktoria blurted out "What about your mother? What school did you go to?" I stared at her for a moment before looking down at my plate "Why are you living with your best friend?" She sneered as everyone diverted their eye's to me to see if I would answer her questions.

"Well I-"

"Rose. You don't have to answer these questions." Dimitri said looking at me sadly. He had pity in his eye's. I hate that. I hated being pitted. It made me look sad and weak.

"No. It's okay." I turned to Viktoria. "My mother is Scottish. I went to a school called St Vladimir and I'm not in the best fanatical situation right now."

"Do you work?" Viktoria was starting to get on my nerves.

"No. I worked in a dinner but I recently had to quit because I was being... followed by a man." Dimitri grunted and dropped his knife onto the table. His head turned slowly to me.

"You were being stalked?"

"It's not stalking if you know who it is." I told him but I nodded. "But yes I am tectonically being stalked."

"Who by?"

"About that guy I told you about. It's no big deal really and I don't really want to bring it up in front of your family."

"How come you haven't told me before?" He asked "I mean what if he had followed you here?" I shook my head.

"He's probably in St Petersburg. Now can we please move off the subject. I don't really want to talk-"

"What kind of school is St Vladimir?" Viktoria said looking at me "is it a public school? It sounds like a private school. Is it?" I stared at her before. My anger and frustration was coming to boiling point. "Is it a boarding school? A all girls school? Did your parents really hate you that much that they had you sent away to a borading school?" That was it. I was not going to take all this sh!t.

"No." I hissed. "It was a boarding school for mentally unstable children. Like myself." The room was so quiet I swore I heard a car purring outside.

"Rose-" Dimitri stared as he reached for me. I flinched away from him.

"Don't. Just don't." I stood up. I looked around the table and my eye's landed on Viktoria's. Her shocked expression showed everything. "I'm sorry that I have caused such harm with my unwanted presence." I walked out of the room trying to contain myself from everyone. I heard a uproar of shouting at the table downstairs. I slowly walked up the stairs. It was true.

My mother hated me and I didn't know who my father was. Just some sperm donor that just happens to send my mother money for me every month. Obviously he knows about me. I grabbed all of my stuff from Viktoria's floor and zipped up my suitcase. I left the back wayso I didn't have to intrude on their argument which was still going on in the kitchen.

My life had been a living hell since I turn four when my mother took me to St Vladimir. I did have a temper issue even back then taking it out on who ever was near. Live a savage dog or a ferral cat.

My mother seemed to forget about me from then on. She visited two times while I was there. I went home with Lissa for all my holidays. She was actually one of the only friends I had in that god awful place.  
>I didn't really want to talk about why Lissa was there. She told me once that she was there because she had nightmares and they only got stronger when her family died in a car crash when she was fifteen. She seems okay now though but I know that they still haunt her in her dreams. Agilest she has Christan. Me, well I have no one anymore.<p>

I found a sign that said train station and followed them towards what was believed to be a train station but it looked more like a deserted piece of concreat. A few people came here. There was only two people on the platform. One was a woman who was smoking and there other was a creepy looking old man who had taken refuge under the shelter. I headed for the bench on the other end and waited for the next train. I hoped it would take me far away. Far away from this place. Away from the secrets that I had just bared on the family I hardly knew.

I felt a shadow cast over me blocking the hot sun. I thought for a single moment that it would be Dimitri begging me to come back. I don't know why I thought that. I looked up at the man who stood there. I studied him. His dark brown hair was combed back and he wore a dark suit was a scarf around his neck "Is this seat taken?" He asked. I shook my head and he settled himself down. He clasped his hands between his legs and looked up at the dust filled sky.

"It looks like a storm is rolling in." He told me and then looked over. I looked up at the sky. A dark cloud was approaching from far away.

"Yea... Maybe." He studied me for a moment.

"What is a pretty young woman like yourself doing out here anyway?" I sighed and looked down at my dirt covered shoes. Three days here and my shoes where covered. I couldn't help but laugh mentally.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "I guess I just ended up making a wrong turn somewhere and I ended up here... In the middle of no where." He nodded and looked towards the train tracks.

"You make many long turns in your life but this place is filled with opportunities." He straightened his scarf around his neck and I wondered if he was getting hot in that black suit and covered from arm to arm.

"My life just seems to be wrong turns. Every turn I make seems to lead me more and more into trouble." I said bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I just managed to place my feet on the end of the wooden bench as he smiled.

"I'm sure you must of taken a right turn... Like trusting a best friend or even making a new one." I sighed and looked over at him.

"I don't understand what you mean?" He looked over at me.

"I mean there must of been some good in your life. Your life is not full of wrong turns." I heard a train pull into the station. I watched as he stood up and then turned to me. "That's my train." He dusted off his pants and then turned to me. "I have some advise for you though. Go back to your friend Rose. Baia is not a place where girls like you can just 'hang around'. Your might be caught up in the natural order of things." My eye's widen as he hopped onto the train and the doors stopped. I jumped to my feet and I watched as the train glided away.

Who the hell was that and how did he know my name?

Dimitri's POV (I know. Surprise but since you guys wanted a longer chapter I had to put some into his point of view)

"No." Rose hissed at my sister "It's a boarding school for mentally unstable children. Like myself." My eye's widened as she stood up. She was perfect. It thought she was perfect anyway. She seemed so... I can't explain it. Her life was just as messed up as mine. No her life was worse.

I reached for her "Rose-" I wanted to explain my sister for her but she turned to me and shook her head.

"Don't. Just don't." She pulled away from my touch. I watched as looked at every single member of my family and then her eye's landed on Viktoria.

"I'm sorry that I have caused such harm with my unwanted presence." And with that she left. Anger boiled in me and I glared at my sister.

"How dare you." I growled at her "How dare you hurt her like that." I slammed my hands down on the table and my chair skidded back screaming as I stood up. She jumped to her feet as well.

"Well she's been so secretive about everything. I thought that she could just say something. She should of since she already ruined everything. Our life was perfect before she showed up and now you don't even bother to talk to us. It's all about her."

"Paul. Take your sister and play outside." Karoline spoke to her son who pouted.

"No I want to stay here with uncle-"

"Now Paul." Paul took his toddler sister and walked outside.

"Viktoria." My mother gasped.

"I know you love her. It's obvious. I see it in your eye's. Since you first walked in the door with your. You looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world."

"That is because she is. I want you to know I haven't known her for long at all. I don't use the Internet. She turned up with a trashed car. I wanted to help her. I wanted her to stay here... with me." God was I really saying this? Stop Dimitri before you get to far in. You hardly know her.

"So it's Love at first sight? You even lied to us. Your family. Your disgusting. How could you fall in love with such a-a"

"A girl? A girl that I actually think is perfect for me. A girl that mother loves but you hate because she's American? I don't want to marry some Russian girl. I want to marry someone who's different. Like Rose." Now you've done it Dimitri a voice in my head told me.

"Dimitri calm down." My older sister said taking my arm. I turned to her and pulled my arm away.

"No. I will not calm down. My sister is a stupid girl who needs to learn her place." I turned to my sister "You've learnt your place now stay in it." I sound like my father when he was angry. My mother whimpered in fear. I turned to her and gave her a sorry look. "I'm going to get Rose and I want you to apoligies to her Viktoria. I want you to accept her. Not because I said so because she is perfect." I snapped at her "So her past isn't perfect-" I heard the back door close and I stopped in my rant. Everyone stopped. The table was quiet. I instantly went upstairs to Viktoria's room. "Rose?" I said quietly before opening the door. Her things were gone. Well everything except her cell phone. I grabbed it and headed down stairs. Everyone was there. I turned to my younger sister.

"What have you done?" I whispered. Her faced went from anger to frightened. I turned to my family.

"Get everyone searching for her. I will not rest until she is found." I barked at them all and they all took off into their own separate places. My two older sister's went to the streets and my mother to the phone. My sister sat down on the couch and cried.

"This is all my fault." She cried out. "I shouldn't of said anything. This is all my fault." She said as I down beside her and sighed.

"No." I said "it wasn't. It was all of our fault. I'm also sorry for saying all that stuff to you earlier." She looked up at me. Tears still ran down her face but they were silent tears.

"I'm sorry to. If I knew I would of-"

"It's okay Viktoria." She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms.

"Come on. Help me find her." I said and helped her out. My mother came out of the kitchen and shook her head.

"No ones seen her." I sighed and I ran a hand through my hair.

"I just seriously hope no one else has gotten to her." Olena closed her eye's and started praying. My grandmother still sat at the table chewing her food like nothing had happened.

"Grandmother." I said coming to her side and knelt down. "What do you know?" I asked her in her native tongue. She chewed on her piece of food before swallowing.

"She is still here." She told me "But she will be going soon. Find her Dimitri." She looked down at me "Find her. She's in more danger then she knows."

I instantly stood up "Search everywhere. Don't stop until you've found her." I said grabbing my duster and heading into the streets.

My grandmother had always been right. Even from the time I was little it was if she could see things that we couldn't. My mother called her gifted but the rest of the town called her a witch. I shivered at the memory at school. When I was younger the children would call me named about and spread things about me and my grandmother.

Of cause none of them was true.

So when I grew much taller then all of I took advantage of my size and taught them all a lesson they would never forget. I couldn't help but grin at the memory. I also took advantage of my size when it came to my abusive father. My mother was so proud of me that day. Everyone was. I was the star of the family for months.

Then that's when I started to box. I had no one to take my anger out on so I started to box. It was my only way out.

I searched everywhere. The boxing club. She wasn't there. I searched the park and even called Lissa on her phone. She didn't know who I was and asked who I was.

Of cause I asked her if she was there and she told me she hadn't seen me for the past week. I sat down at the nearest bench and ran my hands through my hair.

"Hey Dimitri." A boy said sitting next to me. I think his name was Darren and he boxes at the club for money. I watched as he pulled out a ciggerret and lit it in his hand. "So I haven't seen you at the club today. What's so important that you can't go and win some money?" I stared at him for a moment before looking up at the sky. The dark dust covered the air and Darren coughed.

"Wow. Look at that cloud." He muttered and I glanced his way. There was a huge black cloud coming this way. I swallowed. It would be here in the next couple of hours and I hoped to find Rose before it was here.

"What are you doing out here Darren?" He shrugged from beside me.

"Chilling out with you."

"No. I mean why aren't you at home? You can see there is a storm coming and everyone is inside huddled up together." He sighed and leaned forward in on the bench. His black hair fell over his face as he squished the stick into the ground.

"My family isn't a happy one Dimitri. I mean why would it be? And from what I know neither is anyone else's in this god damn down of whores and pimps." I groaned and leaned back on the park bench. "So who was the pretty lady you came in with the other day?" he asked before I looked down at Rose's phone. The black screen shimmered in the sun and reflected off the sun.

"Her name was Rose."

"Are you two close? You seemed very protective over her? She your girlfriend or something?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No. No but I wish she was." I mumbled

He chuckled from next to me.

"I'm guessing she hardly knows you exist? Or she doesn't know how you feel?"

"Something like that." I muttered. He rested his arms behind his head and my sister walked towards us. Darren instantly became alert and like a little puppy dog.

"Dimitri I haven't found anything-"

"Hi Viktoria." Darren said smiling at her. Viktoria looked over at him and gave him a genuine smile.

"er hi Darren. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm fine. As I was saying Dimitri I think she's left town. I don't know how. I mean there is no way out of here apart from car and train."

Train. That word sounded like it meant something to me.

Wait a second.

TRAIN.

I jumped to my feet and started running.

"Dimitri." Viktoria shouted to me "Where are you going?" She shouted. I turned to look at her over my shoulder.

"The train station. The twenty one to St Petersburg leaves in five minutes. She's getting on it and I want to get there before that happens." I shouted back.

Rose's POV (And back to Rose. I promised ten pages. (Well it's in size 18 and already over 3,000 words)

I saw a train pull up and I grabbed my suitcase. Graffiti covered the outside of it like the trains I caught to the mall back in Montana. So many things reminded me of Montana.

I sighed and grabbed suitcase off the floor and headed onto the train. "Rose." I heard a faint voice call me. Dimitri appeared on the platform. I stared at him. Both amazed and shocked.

"Dimitri." He ran towards the train but he was already to late. The doors shut and he banged on the doors. Even when it started to move. I let a tear run down my checks as I watched his sad face and the train pull out of the station and towards my eternal loneliness.

**BAM.**

**I knew you guys are going to hate me for making Dimitri so sad but you know. It was going to happen some time. **

**It better be now then later**

**There is more to come**

**so 20 reviews and I will update again.**

**Also I must warn you now but on the tenth I am going away AGAIN.**

**I know guys. Sorry but I love my little horse Tula and I get to spend a whole three days with her.**

**So the question is- Are you hoping that VA will turn into a movie? If so tell me who you think would be best at Playing Dimitri.**

**I also wanted to say my favourite book is... I can't decide. They are all AMAZING but if I had to choose probs spirit bound. SO MUCH EMOTION.**

**Anyway till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone.**

**So I got this really mad review saying that I was trash for demanding reviews. First I would just like to say WTF if your problem. I don't know why your reviewing if you don't like me demanding reviews. Let me explain why I am saying I want so many reviews and hopefully it will help you understand.**

**It's to make you want to review. It's to know that there is people who is actually reading my story and is willing to review and not be silent readers. So you do know I've been on this site for nearly three years and I have seen ALOT of people who ask for reviews like I do. I remember someone asking for fifty reviews on their story and heck it got them all cause it was that popular. **

**So seriously if you don't have something nice to say about my story and give me feedback that would be used in my story then why bother reviewing?**

**Anyway I got a review about a lemon. I'm not very comfertible at writing sex scenes cause I'm 13 and not really comfertible with the whole idea of writing about sex. So I'll props give the rights to someone else to write that scene.**

**Other then that I think we're good. We're good right? If you have any questions just ask.**

**So another chapter. Not as long as the last one but it was eight pages long on word.**

**ENJOY**

Dimitri's POV

I stood there staring down the track at the train which was taking away my love and fading into the distance. I took me a couple of minutes to actually realise what was happening until I turned on my heels to see my sister. She bit down on her lip.

"She's gone?" I nodded and made my way past her. "I am so sorry Dimitri." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned to her.

"Why would you even care Viktoria?" I asked her "Why would you even care what school she came from? You hardly knew her. I could have had her but she slipped through my fingers like everyone else that I try to trust and love."

"I know it's my fault but you said-."

"Forget what I said." I said throwing my arms in the air "It doesn't matter because it was your fault." I said poking her chest. "Just stay away from me." Her face went from sad to broken and so it should be. I turned on my heels and headed down the platform.

"Dimitri." She called "I'm sorry. Your my brother. You can't ignore me." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to her. She was practically begging me. Like she always does. Always seeming to get her own way.

"No Viktoria. For once I'm not doing something that you want. I'm doing something that I want. So stop being a selfish child and grow up." I spat and headed down the dusty road that is the streets of my home.

Agilest she was safe. I thought

She was safe from a town made of whores and savage men. Safe from me. I shoved my hands into my jackets pockets and made my way down the street.

I kicked up dust from the floor and rain started to fall from the sky. I was too late. I kicked a nearby trash can over and a large rat appeared from the top. It took one look at me and scurried away. I glared at it and stared down at the rubbish on the floor. Pieces of left over food and cardboard boxes covered the floor. I sighed and went to pick it up "Hey Dimitri." I lifted my head to the voice. A old boxing buddy of mine was coming towards me.

"Irah?" I asked as he grasped my hand and pulled me into a man hug.

"Hey buddy. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the club-"

"I didn't know you still went to the club. I thought you went into the gang business in shooting people." My old friend chuckled and his thick ash hair was thrown back when a gust of wind flew past showing me a jagged scar that disappeared into his hair.

"I do. I was at the shoot out though." I blinked. I wasn't surprised. Irah rubbed his hands together and tucked them into his pockets. "I was wondering if you wanted to earn some cash. Not much. A couple of hundred." I shrugged.

"I guess it depends what you ask."

"It's easy. I'm trying to find someone. A Abe Mazur."

"Sorry don't know him." I said shrugging and turned away. I heard a click of a gun behind me.

"No Dimitri. I wasn't asking if you know him. I want you to find him." I glanced at the barrel of the gun.

"And what if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you and that pretty little mother of your'se." I stared at him hard.

My mother was the only thing that kept me here. Apart from my sisters and my nephew. I swallowed and slowly moved the gun away from me.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just tell me how to find him." Irah grinned and grabbed the collar of my coat.

"It's easy." He growled and started leading me towards his car. He swung the car door open and forced me into the backseat.

Rose's POV

I shoved my hands into my pockets looking for my phone and cursed silently when I realised I left it on the floor by my suitcase. I glanced around the carriage to see who else was here. There was a mother and child up the front. I could see that the mother was getting restless while trying to contain her child who wouldn't stop moving to look out the window.

There was a teenage boy behind me who had earphones in and a hood over his head. I sighed and glanced out the window to see the dusty landscape of Russia. If I looked past all the heat and boringness of it all it was actually really beautiful. The way the rocks and sand formed perfect harmony with each other and the small mounds of sand blew in the wind. A single drop of rain fell onto my window and travelled down until it was out of sight. It was followed by another and then another as the dark cloud covered the train like a blanket covers a child at night.

I shivered as the train became very cold and I huggled up to the seat. God I hope I made the right choice in running away from Dimitri's family.

I was right. I was never meant to be part of a family. I was meant to be alone.

The train pulled to a stop at the next station and several people got on. I watched as a old man with a limp got on slowly and he was followed by two men who looked very old.

I watched there attitude towards everything and I didn't like it. Something inside me desperately told me to get off but the doors closed and caused everyone to be trapped inside like a lion in a cage. I watched as they both sat down and glanced around at everyone. I huddled deeper into my chair as their gaze crossed over me and left.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Once we were far enough out into the landscape it happened. It was all so fast but one man jumped to his feet and turned his safty off. He shouted for everyone to get on the floor. There was a lot of screaming and crying as everyone went for the floor.

Yet again I should of trust my feelings. I got onto the floor and covered my head. I felt the men move around the carriage and grunt stuff to each other.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see one of the men marching over to the teenager who was whispering something on the phone. The man took the phone and threw it to the floor. It landed right in front of me. I stared at it and quickly grabbed it. I glanced back at the boy to see the gun being whacked over his head and knocking him out. I hung up on the police and tucked the phone into my pocket. I watched as they marched towards the door separating the carriages and the mother grabbed onto the bigger of the two leg "Please sir." She sobbed "My daughter if only young. Please don't kill us." I watched as he shoved her off and slammed the door. I head everyone start whispering and I grabbed the phone and started to dial Lissa. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Lissa." I whispered into the phone.

"Rose? What phone is this?"

"I don't know but listen. I'm on a train and these two guys are like having a stake out."

"Ha ha very funny Rose. If there was-"

"Just get someone on the twelve thirty train to St Petersburg." I hissed to her.

"What are you doing?" A man shouted at me. I looked up into the bigger of the two guys. They were dark grey and scared the hell at me. He grasped the phone.

"Hello. Is this the police?" I saw a slick grin cross over his face. "It's nice to meet you little Missy but I'm sorry but your friend is going to die." I watched as he opened the window and threw the phone outside. I watched as he switched the safety off on his gun and point it at me. "What did I say about phones?" He hissed.

"Now your gonna die." I watched as he aimed the gun. I thought back to the days in school. Aim for the knee caps.

I shot my leg out and kicked his knee. He collapsed to the ground and the shot went into the ceiling. I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

"I don't think so." I muttered "I've lived through to much to die." He raised his hands above his head and laid down on the floor. I slowly clicked the safety on and I heard running of feet and the train come to a stop. There was police waiting at the station and they saw me with a gun. Oh f*ck. They jumped onto the train and started shouting at me in Russian. I dropped the gun and raised my hands. "It wasn't me." One pointed at someone to grab me "What are you doing?" I hissed as he started to put handcuffs on me. "Hey it wasn't me." I shouted. No one was taking me. I faced the man on the floor. "Tell him it wasn't me." I shouted. He shook his head to say no while two men were asking him questions.

I struggled against the men as they led me down the platform with two other men. They were both whispering to eachother and then looking at me before going back to talking. I was shoved up against the car while they said something that sounded like my rights.

"I don't speak Russian's you Dickheads." I shouted. I watched they turn to each other before saying some very bad English.

"You must stay silent." One said "Or it will be used towards you." That made no sense at all.

"You mean I have the right to remain silent anything I say will be used against me in the court of law and justice. Look guys." I was slammed against the car again and the shoved into the back seat.

"I would like my call now." I said gripping the bars "I want my lawyer and when he hears about this he's gonna be so mad because it wasn't me." The policemen looked at me and one of them shouted something at me. "Hey. I was only helping everyone in the carriage. That man on the floor is getting away and your the one putting me in prison. Is it because I'm American? That's so racist." I growled at them.

Dimitr's POV (Haha. Cliff hanger.)

I glanced around the open landscape of my home country and looked down at the gun in my hands. The shiny black metal seemed to get hotter on my lap the more closer we got to our destination. We came to a train track and was pulled to a stop. The red bars went down and we watched a train come past. I saw three large men standing in with guns pointed everywhere.

In the last carrage a man held a gun to a girls face and when she turned her head to the side I gasped. The guys laughed.

"What the hell was that?" The driver chuckled. I started tugging at the locked door and muttering Rose's name.

"Woh Dimitri man. What are you doing?" I turned to them.  
>"My Rose is on that train." I started tugging at the lock until I heard a click beside my head.<p>

"To bad she won't see you again unless you stop. Now stay away from the door and don't move." I face Irah and glared at him for what seemed like hours. My Rose might be dead by now. I knocked the gun away and faced the front of the car. The red and white barriers lifted and they drove over the train track

"She was very pretty." One of them muttered. I glared at him and turned back to stare out my window into the desert landscape.

XXXXXXXXX

The sleek black car pulled up onto the side of the road and everyone was in a hurry to get out. Irah opened my door and pulled me out.

"Get out here Belikov." He growled as I landed on the hard dirt floor.

"Come on. He should be here." I glanced around to see nothing. Just dirt and sand. Grass poked up in some places meaning that we where no longer in the middle of Russia.

"There's no one here." I groaned and got to my feet "Nothing in miles-" Something hit the back of my head and I grunted.

"Your not looking Dimitri. Over there." He nodded into the distance and just there was what seemed to be a house. It looked more like a white blob in the heat but it was still there. I followed behind them as they started walking towards the house.

To me it seemed abandoned but in good shape. I heard no movement. Not even a single voice from inside.

I was shoved forward by one of the men surrounding me when I paused in my step. The gun pressed into my back like someone was taking a knife and pressing it against my back. I grunted and passed through the small walk to the house.

Irah forced the doors open and swung his gun around before turning on the light. It revealed a room that was covered in dust and nothing more then wood.

"Damn it." The tallest one of the three kicked the wall. "He's gonna kill us this time.

I flinched at his words "Your working for someone?" I asked. The smallest one of the three turned to me. He must have been only two inch's shorter then me but right now he believed he was ten inch's higher then me.

"Shut up. We wouldn't be looking for this guy if there wasn't something in it for us."

"Hey. How was I supposed to know?" I growled back "I was forced off the street and into your god damn car." I watched as he pulled back his hand but Irah shushed us all.

There was movement in the house. It sounded like soft sobs. I followed the sound of the soft sobs into the kitchen where there was three pans on the hooks and a tape recorder in the middle of the wooden table.

"Hello boys." A gruff voice came from the tape recorder. "Sorry about the sobbing. Just wanted to show you the sobs of all those innocent people you killed.

I also have another shocker for you. You all fell into my trap. I hope you like the sound of gun shots cause that's what your going to hear when you boss finds out you fell for my decoy trap." The three boy snarled slide comments about this Abe.

"You must also know by now I'm not very easy to find. I don't live in one place boys. I travel like a migrating wildebeest. I travel in a hurry. Goodbye boys. It was nice talking to you." The recording cut off and I lifted it off the table. I took out the tape and studied it.

"It's reasonably new. Probably here for a few days." I told them as they all started to study their surroundings.

"A few days? We missed him by a few days. Damn it guys I knew we should of come sooner." Irah growled and snatched the tape from my hands. I watched as he flung it against the wall and it smashed and the small black tape rolled down the wall. I stared at the small crack he made in the wall and all attention was turned to me.

"Now we found out this was a decoy we no longer have any need for you Belikov." I stared in to my friends face as he pointed the gun at me and was ready to fire it.

**So I know. Cliff hanger. DON'T HATE ME.**

**I'll update soon but I might just do one POV. Who do you want to know about more?**

**Rose or Dimitri?**

**I'm also not even going to ask for reviews this time since some people get very bitchy about it.**

**Have a nice new year (bit late I know but I forgot to add it in my last chapters)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy everyone**

**Sorry for the late update but I've been really sick since I came back from camp and haven't had time to write.**

**My leg is also killing me from where a horse bit me when i was trying to do up his coat (Stupid Danny)**

**So this chapter is a short one and I am sorry about that**

**Only seven pages. I know. SORRY**

**Also I thnk I'm suffering from writers block so if any of you guys have any idea's I'll get the next chapter up in no time.**

**As i said. Short chapter**

**ENJOY.**

Dimitri's POV

I stared at the end of the gun and slowly raised my hands in a surrendering position.

"Woah. Ian, What do you think your doing?" The taller one stepped forward and went to grab the gun but Ian pulled it away.

"Stay out of this Thomas. It has nothing to do with you." Ian spun the gun around to face his 'friend'. Thomas raised his hands above his head and glanced over at the smaller one.

"Don't you think your going with a bit far mate? I mean Dimitri is your friend." Ian scowled and faced me.

"He's not been my friend since I left height school. He's forgotten all of those who stood up for him. Just like me."

"You disappeared Ian. Dropped straight off the map. Last I heard you were off killing some guy in Moscow."

"Where did you hear that from?" He hissed. I closed my eye's and sighed.

"Your sister is bad at keeping secrets. Especially from a pretty face like mine." Ian growled something under his breath before pointing the gun in between my eye's.

"I always hated my sister." He pulled back on the safety switch again and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The smaller one of all of them came forward and grabbed Ian's arm. He forced it upwards into the ceiling were he shot out two bullets into the ceiling. I could feel it become loose and unstable by the second.

I ducked my head and ran for the front door. I heard the shouts behind me as they all started fighting each other. I managed to slip out unnoticed by the others. I grabbed the door handle and two more bullets were fired. Both just beside my head. I looked back to see Ian who was glaring at me.

"You were only supposed to be the human shield Dimitri. I'm not letting you out of here alive." I twisted the handle and ducked as a another shot was fired. I heard shouting as I squeezed out the door and fell to the floor as another went past my head. I leaned up against the door and started breathing deep.

I started running down the street towards the car and looked behind me. I could just hear the house creek and the left part of the ceiling fall in on itself covering everyone inside. I flinched and looked back towards the car.

I forced the drivers door open and slid into the seat behind the wheel. I started up the engin and pulled out onto the sandy road. I pulled Rose's phone out of my pocket and dialed her friend Lissa again. I had to talk to Rose and see if she was okay.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Rose-"

"It's Dimitri." There was a short silence between us before she sighed.

"Hello Dimitri. What's up?"

"Is Rose there?"

"No. She's not here. I don't know where she is. Christan said he would drive down to your house-"

"No. Don't go there. She's not there. That's probably the last place she'll be." I tapped the steering wheel as I tried to think. Where the heck could she be?

"Maybe she's still on the train... or she got off the wrong stop."

"No. The train ends in St Petersburg."

"Dimitri. Is there something your not telling me? Do you like Rose or something because I am sure she is perfectly fine. She's been by herself for a long time-"

"Why Russia?" I asked her "Why did you have to come to Russia?"

"Oh... Well Christan's family is here and I can get all of my friends over here on tickets."

"Why didn't Rose's plane land in St Petersburg?" There was a silence.

"I think she said something about an emergency stop somewhere. She obviously got lost." I groaned and rubbed the sweat off my forehead.

"What am I going to do with her?" I sighed and Lissa laughed.

"I've been asking myself that question for more then fifteen years now. She seems to get in a lot of trouble." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I could tell. She is a very interesting Character." I mused as I entered the next town and slowly passed the train station where two police cars were parked out the front. Two men were being pushed in the same car while there was a woman struggling against the police and shouting something at them. I shook my head. Poor woman. Her red hair seemed to go everywhere and she glared at everyone. She was finally pushed into the car and I caught a glimpse of here. Rose?

"I think your best friend is going to jail." I told Lissa. She laughed but she didn't hear me laughing.

"What? Are you being serious?"

"Yes. She just got into a cop car." Lissa started to shout some stuff I didn't understand. I might be good at English but I wasn't that good. I clamped my hand down on the steering wheel and managed to hang up on her and threw it into the seat next to me.

XXXXXX

I glanced down at my watch and then back to the police station. I sighed. I should go in and get her but I can't. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

Something was keeping me in this car and I hated the feeling. Rose's phone chirped and I ignored it. Probably Lissa again trying to get hold of me and telling me off for hanging up on her. I leaned further forward in my seat and watched the front doors open and close as people came in and out.

I grounded my teeth together and locked my jaw as I waited for her to come out a innocent woman.

There was a tap on my window which made me jump and I turned to see who it was. It was a policeman who looked very skeptical about talking to me.

He had a hand on his gun and his blue eye's were blastered to my face. I quickly drew down my window and looked at him.

"Sorry officer. Is there something wrong?"

"Other then you being parked outside the police station and not moving then no." He put one hand onto the roof of the car and leaned up against it. "May I ask what your doing?"

"I am waiting for someone."

He chuckled and looked inside my car "You look like you were about to rob the place." I shrugged.

"I don't steal officer. I earn my money."

He nodded his head "That is good to hear. So who are you waiting for? Maybe I can get him or her to hurry up." I sighed and looked at my hands as they clenched the steering wheel.

"Well her name is Rose. She was taken into the station half an hour ago."

He chuckled "Prostitute?" I shook my head.

"No. She was in a train raid." The policeman blinked once and leaned away from the car.

"Oh? The American woman who doesn't speak a word of Russian? We have been trying to get hold of a translator since she came into the station... since you know her... Maybe you could so it." I laughed and shook my head.

"She's angry at me. She probably hates me right now."

"And yet she is in there waiting to go to court." I looked up at him

"Court?" He nodded his head.

"Yes. Like every criminal who enters the station. They go to court. She'll have lawyer and she'll probably go to prison." I shook my head.

"But she had nothing to do with it."

"And yet she was the one holding a gun." I glared at the officer.

"I watched her leave the station without a gun and no guys. She went to a... school that helps in self defence. She was trying to unarm the guy not kill him." The officer rolled his eye's at me and looked down at his watch.

"Sure. What if she got off or she called someone-" I grabbed the phone next to me "This is her phone. She doesn't have another one. Trust me. I know."

"That doesn't explain the cell phone she had in the train."

"Obviously she found another one or something. Have you even heard her side of the story?"  
>"We would if we could understand her." He hissed at me.<p>

I groaned to myself and unbuckled myself from the seat. I waited for him to move before I opened the car door and follow him into the station.

I stood there for a few moments while he talked to a woman at the front desk and handed over a set of keys.

I was careful to follow him as he approached another officer and they talked for a couple of minutes before the large one looked at me and grunted.

"You don't look like a translator." He muttered and stuck his hand out "Officer Peters." I grabbed his fat hand and shook it.

"Dimitri Belikov. I have been to America twice and studied the language at school. Plus my father is English and I had to learn the language to be able to speak to him." The fat man's smile widened into a grin.

"Well I didn't know that most families still lived as one down here." I shook my head.

"Actually I come from the small town of Baia and no he doesn't live with us anymore. I made sure of it." The policeman chuckled and slapped his thigh.

"You boy crack me up. Maybe I should introduce you to my daughter. You would make the perfect son in law." I smiled and shook my head.

"Unfortunately I am taken. I am actually engaged and plan to get marry in the summer." it was a lie but I really didn't care. I just wanted to see my Roza and get out of here before they say anything else.

The officers eye's brightened. "Oh? Who's the lucky lady?"

"The lady in your station and is right now locked up in one of your cells." Did I really just say that? Oh god he's going to throw me out.

The laughter died down and the officer shook his head "Fair enough. I should of seen that coming. All the nice men are taken by all the bad woman."

"She's innocent sir." I told him "I know she's innocent."

"Suit yourself but it doesn't explain anything that any of the witnesses have said." I flinched and followed him down to where my beautiful Rose was. She was laying on the cot in the corner staring at the ceiling.

"Do I get my one phone call now?" She asked and the officer shook his head and asked me to translate what she just said.

"She asked for her phone call." I told him in Russian. The officer barked out laughing and had to grab his belly.

"Tell her she's not getting one." I turned to Rose who was still staring up at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Rose." I started. She looked up at me and her eye's brightened.

"Dimitri. Oh my god. Have you come to bail me out?" She said in one rush and made her way towards me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Rose. The officer said your not getting a phone call but I do have your phone in the car-"

"You fixed my car?" She gasped and did a little happy dance. I shook my head.

"No. Rose I didn't fix your car. It's a car I er burrowed from a friend." She turned to look at me.

"You committed auto theft?" I sighed and shook my head.

"he was going to kill me anyway." She barked out laughing and shook her head.

"Your an idiot sometimes. You make up the funniest sh!t." I turned to the officer.

"I just told her how I got here." I said in Russian and he nodded.

"Tell her that her court is in three hours along with the other two men that were with her."

"Okay." I turned back to rose who was grinning at me.

"Rose. You have court in three hours..."

"Oh my god." She groaned as she went and sat on the cot "I'm screwed. That guy in the cart framed me. I hate him so much right now." She shoved her face into her hands sighed. "I've been to prison before and it's not a pretty sight." She told me. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
>"Well I visited it. My mum forced me to go to my cousins prison to try and straighten me out but obviously it didn't." She groaned again and shoved her face into her hands. I leaned up against the metal bars.<p>

"Rose. I promise I will get you out of here and to your friends wedding before it comes around." She looked up at me and blinked.

"Really?" I nodded hoping that I would be able to keep my promise.

**DON'T KILL ME. **

**I know it was short and all but you know.**

**I hope everyone is having a good 2012 so far.**

**I know I am.**

**Anyway until next time. I should be updating in the next few days**

**I haven't forgotten about you guys ;)**

**Don't forget to review**

**It's right there -**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a long chapter so I could make it up for all of you for the last chapter.**

**This one if just in Rose's POV so no Dimitri's POV.**

**There is gonna be another question at the end of the chapter because I feel like it =P**

**I know weired but I like to get to know my readers a little more. Aha.**

**I loved all of your reviews. THEY WERE AMAZING. LOVE THEM ALL.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and sorry for any misspellings.**

**ENJOY**

Chapter eight

Rose's POV

I sat back on the cot and grinned at Dimitri. "Your getting me out of here right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I know you innocent Rose-" I jumped up and glared at the officer.

"You see. He believes me. You stupid dumb ass cob." Dimitri muttered something to the officer and he chuckled and muttered something back. Dimitri sighed.

"Rose. Your going into court soon."

"Court? As in judge and a big wooden hammer?" I asked sitting back down. Dimitri nodded sadly and I groaned.

"It wasn't me. It was self defence. My mother has been making me take it as a school activity for years." I groaned and stared up at the grey ceiling. It was so boring. The grey ceiling had few cracks to look at and metal bars that don't spark my interest.

"This sucks." I groaned. I glanced at Dimitri. "Have you called Lissa?" Dimitri smirked knowingly and nodded.

"Yes I have. Unfortunately for you I don't know where we are so I couldn't really-"

"Oh she's going to kill for sure this time and don't get me started on her boyfriend. He'll probably be laughing his freaking ass off and they'll have to cancel the wedding because they were here instead trying to bail me out of jail." I exclaimed cutting him off. I watched as he clamped his lips together and ran a hand through his shiny brown hair. I slumped down the grey brick wall and shoved my face into my hands

"I guess it could be worse." He told me. I looked up at him.

"How could this be worse? I-I don't even know anymore. I buried my head back into my hands and groaned. "I didn't even want to come. I knew Adrian is going to be there and that's only going to make it worse."

"Rose-" Dimitri started but once again I cut him off.

"I don't even look good in pink. Why did I let her choose the dresses. I am such an idiot. She has a freaking cat for gods sake. I hate cats."

"Rose-" Dimitri tried to interrupt again but I went on in my rant.

"You know last year I tried killing myself. I was that depressed. I came this close as well. This close." I made a small amount of space between two of my fingers

"And the only person to bring me out of it was Lissa. When she gets married she's not going to have time for me anymore. I'll always be the third wheel. Like always. I can't even read a stupid navigator right."

There was no sound from Dimitri this time. I looked up to see him standing there staring at me as if I had gone crazy.

Then he did something I least expected him to do in this situation. He started laughing.

Was this an insult? Or couldn't he handle me like everyone else?

He looked at me and smiled.

"Rose. I am so glad you can't read a navigator." He took a step forward and gripped the bars between his hands. I glanced behind him to the space that the officer used to be but he was no longer there.

I looked up at Dimitri as he rested his head on the bars and sighed.

"Because if you could I would never of met you. I don't care anymore that you left me with a broken car on my doorstep or a sister who is probably hating my guts. In fact I don't even care about all the stuff my grandmother has been saying."

"What has your grandmother been saying?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"All that matters is getting you out of here. Look. Here's what we're going to do. Is there anyone you can call that may help you?"  
>"No... My mother is in the states and well everyone else is everywhere else." He chuckled.<p>

"So just you and me huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just you and me Dimitri." He grinned.

There was silence between us and I finally looked up at him.

"What did your grandmother say about me?"

XXXXXXXX

I stood inside the small rectangle box and watched as the other two men walked away in cuffs. They were to spend a lot of years in jail. I wasn't really listening to how many because I was way to nervous. I glanced over at Dimitri a couple of times and he gave me a reassuring smile each time. I smiled back and faced the judge. It was a man with a turning white beard. He was fat and seemed to cough a lot while he spoke. I was actually really surprised at three things.

One: How the heck did he get up there by himself?

Two: How did he even fit on that seat?

Three: Why the hell isn't he dead yet? From all that coughing he seemed to be making a storm in here.

I was shoved over a bit as a man came in next to me. He was in a full suit and wore a scarf around his neck. A earring hung from his left ear and he turned to me.

"Good afternoon Rose." he said with a slight smile. I frowned.

"Hey I know you-"

"Yes. Yes. Everyone does. Now what did I tell you at the train station?" He asked me and I frowned.

"You told me to go home."  
>"And what did you do?"<p>

"I was on the freaking train-"  
>"You get locked up in jail. I feel sorry for your mother." he said shaking his head and readjusting his scarf. What the hell? How did he know I lived with just my mother?<p>

"Who do you think you are? My father?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"For now I am your lawyer." I snorted and turned my head away.

"You don't look much like a lawyer." I muttered.

He cleared his throat and shuffled through his papers. "That's because I'm not." I mouth fell open and I was about to shout at him when the judge banged his hammer and started saying stuff in Russian.

The didn't really pay attention to what anyone was saying as I sat in my seat fiddling with the chain between my hands. I was to distracted by my thoughts to even hear my 'lawyer' call my name until he nudged me "Rose." He hissed and I looked up at him. "get up." I rolled my eye's and stood up beside him. I faced the judge as he looked at me with amused eye's.

"Your honer." He started and was quickly translater "My client here is pleading not guilty." His words were quickly translated "Because she is obviously not guilty. The only reason she was in that train was to get to St Petersburg and she would not of been on that train other wise. She was simply being misunderstood." I watched his moves carefully as he moved out from behind the desk and into the open space. "Have you examined the gun for other finger prints?" There was a mutter around the room and the judge shook his head and said something in Russian. The translator translated it quickly.

"No. We did not see the need." My 'laywor' grinned.

"Therefor how do you not know she was not using self defence? She could of easily picked up the gun and not know how to use it from her attacker?" His every word was translated for him again. I watched as he paced back and forth across the floor before the judge. "I do believe that the other two boys said that there was three men involved. Does my client here a man? Does SHE look like a man?" There was chuckles around the room "I don't believe she does but if you want me to show you then-" He came towards me but the judge shouted something and he smirked. "Good. Now as I was saying... right. Well she if not guilty for all charges. Those witnesses were in a frightened state and didn't know how to respond. Which is why I say that they didn't know what happened. There for I rest my case." He sat back down beside me and smiled. The judge thought for a moment before nodding and grabbing his hammer.

"I pronounce that Rosemairy Hathaway is" Silence went through the room "Not guilty." I jumped up from my seat and let out a scream of joy. I can finally go to Lissa and get this wedding on. I grinned as the man came to take off my cuffs and I ran over to Dimitri. I hugged him tight and squeezed him tight. I pulled back to see him grinning at me.

"Dimitri. You are the most amazing man I have ever met."

He smiled down at me "As are you Rose." I could help but smile some more.

"I am going to miss you Dimitri." I said hugging him again. He froze beneath my touch.

"What?" He said pulling back. I rolled my eye's.

"I'm going to Lissa's wedding and your going back home... Remember?"

"But I-"

"Plus you need to talk to your sister." I smiled at him "She's a nice girl... Just a tad of attitude."

Dimitri stared at me for a moment before handing me my bag.

"I er found it in evidence... Well they gave it to me anyway." I took it from his hands and grinned at him. He dug around him his pocket and pulled out my phone. "Here. This is your'se I believe." I stared at the black screen and took it from his hands.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat as my smile faded.

"Do you want me to drive you to St Petersburg?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. I'll get a cab." I said heading out onto the street. I saw my so called 'laywor' trying to get away from the crime scene. I jogged over to him.

"Hey." I said. He turned around to face me and sighed.

"This time you better go home." He told me and I shook my head.

"No old man. I'm going to a wedding." He rolled his eye's at my stubbornness.

A cold wind whipped around us and I shivered. He studied me for a moment before taking off his scarf and handing it to me. "It's cold out. Wouldn't want you to get a cold now. Would you?" I gladly took it and wrapped it around my neck. I clutched my arms as he turned away again.

"I never got your name." I called to him. He turned back to me and smirked.

"Ibriham." His name was something new and some how familier to me. He shoved his hands in his suit pocket and walked away from us. I turned back to Dimitri who had managed to get a cab.

I walked over to him and he handed me some money.

"This should get you there." He muttered to me and I threw my bag in the back.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dimitri. You've been a great friend." I gave him another hug and pulled back to look up at him.

"Maybe we'll meet again somewhere?" I grinned up at him as I sat down in the passenger seat. Dimitri grabbed the door and held it open.

"Rose. I truly am sorry for everything that has happened in your life." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I rummaged through my pockets and gave him the keys to my car.

"here. Keep the car. I don't need it anyway. Seems you can fix it and I don't really need it anymore." He nodded his head and took the keys from my waiting hand.

He closed the door and started to back away as the taxi pulled out of it's parking spot. The driver looked over at me and smiled.

"So where to ma'am?"

"The Provin Hotel in St Petersburg." I told him. He nodded as I let my head fall back onto the head rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I grabbed my back from the back and heard a high pitch scream from behind me making me flinch and bang my head into the top of the car. I turned around to face Lissa. She screamed again and ran over to me.

Well as fast as she can in her designer heels that she's weiring.

She pulled me into a hug and then looked behind me.

"So where's this Dimitri guy I heard so much about?" She asked me and I shrugged. I watched the taxi pull out after I paid him his money and turned to Lissa.

"He's gone home."

Lissa pulled back surprised and confused "What? No. Why?" She whined to me and I shrugged.

"I told him to go home. It's no big deal Lissa-"

"No big deal? You said this was the hottest man you have ever met-"

"Hey." An annoying voice said from behind Lissa "I am standing right here ladies." I turned to Christan and grinned. His black hair had been styled perfectly and he wore a button down shirt with shorts which seemed to match Lissa perfectly.

Lissa was in a floor length dress and hugged Christan's arm.

"I know honey but right now we're talking Russian's." Lissa said smiling at him. Christan rolled his eye's at us and shoved his hands into his pockets. I have got to admit it. They are the perfect couple for each other. Although they might look a little weired at first with Christan with a dark look and Lissa looking like the sun they were really perfect for each other.

"There isn't much to tell." I said heading towards the large hotel. The glass reflected off the sun and left a painful glow when you go to look at them.

Lissa followed close behind me wanting to get information while Christan was a little more reluctant.

"Come on Rose. Tell me everything." She whined. I sighed finally giving up on her

"Alright. I staid with his family. They were really nice... although I left on bad terms with some of them." Christan chuckled at that.

"Of cause you did Rose. That's what you do. You mess things up and you leave." I turned to glare at him.

"Shut you. I've been the one in the desert for days. Stuck in a jail, shouted at my a pissy Russian chick and then on top of all that it's really really hot and they have really bad air conditioning out there." I hissed at him. He took at step back and raised his hands.

"Woah. No need to go all... that on me." I rolled my eye's and made my way to the front desk with Lissa.

"So was he smart? What did he do most of the time? Did he fix your car?" I turned to Lissa and smiled.

"Yes Lissa he fixed my car." I said sarcastically while rolling my eye's "He was smart... in his own way. He used to do boxing and he rides a motorcycle."

"I like him already." Christan butted in and I turned to him.

"You don't even know him." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He sounds cool. A Russian who rides motorcycles are always cool... Is he also involved in the mafia cause I need him to hit a few people." He chuckled evilly and I rolled my eye's at him again. He was the most stupidest person I have ever met.

"No I didn't-"  
>"So why didn't you invite him for the wedding?" Lissa asked me "I mean it would have been perfect. You go with Dimitri and not alone while being stalked by Adrian the whole night." It was silent for a moment and Lissa turned to the lady at the desk.<p>

"Um I believe I have another room reserved." The lady tapped away and nodded.

"Yes a single double bed room." She handed her over a key and Lissa smiled at her.

"Thank you." Lissa turned to me and handed me the key.

"About Adrian." I said sighing "Look I'm going to have to face him sometime. It doesn't matter if it's now or another time. As long as he isn't drunk." Lissa giggled and then burst into full blown laughing.

"When isn't he drunk?" She said while peeing her pants laughing. I looked around and people were giving us funny looks as they passed. They were mostly the really rich people and they glared at me mostly because I looked like a hobo off the streets. I glared back as a old woman came past with blond hair and a little pug on a leash following behind her with his head held high like the little brat it probably is.

I glanced down at the small card in my hands and sighed.

"I guess your right. He isn't ever really sober."

"Come on Rose. Let's get you to your room. You need to sleep and you have dresses to try on tomorrow anyway." I groaned mentally and physically.

"Can I change the colour. You know pink clashes with... well... my face." Lissa rolled her eye's.

"I know that. Which is why I changed it to blue. You'll love it. It's the perfect little dress and Tasha helped me pick it out-"

"Tasha." I muttered again. Christan came up behind me.

"Yes Tasha." He said rolling his eye's like I was suffering from memory loss or something. "She's my auntie and like the only family I have left."

"I know that." I snapped at him and jumped in the elevator.

"twenty five please." Lissa said smiling at the young boy who smiled back and pressed one of the buttons.

"No it's not that... Dimitri told me about someone called Natasha but... It doesn't matter anyway." I said shaking my head. "it's in the past. Let's focus on the now."

"Wow Rose. I have never seen you so focused to forget someone in your life. What happened back there?" Lissa asked and I shook my head again.

"As I said... it doesn't matter. Some memories are left to be forgotten." Lissa sighed again and the elevator pulled to a stop. I watched them both go down to their suite and I walked down the corridor to mine. I slid the card into the door opened it with ease. I put my bag down and looked around the room. It was so... big. I walked through the living room and then down to the bedroom and saw the massive bed there. I grinned and couldn't help myself but run over to the bed and jump on it. As soon as I hit the matress I was asleep.

**YAY finally back in St petersburg but with no Dimitri.**

**Ohhh Abe is so sly. **

**So what did you think**

**Okay the proper question is- Who is your favourite charactor out of Vampire academy?**

**remember to review.**

**There it is -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone.**

**This is my longest chapter so far with eleven pages YEA.**

**I'm going back to school on the 31st so I'm trying to update as much as I can.**

**So I know this is a little soon but I'm thinking of doing two different endings. Like in Paranormal activity (If you've seen both of them.)**

**Tell me what you think of that and I'll try to update a bit sooner.**

**Also sorry for the longish wait. I've been super busy but I managed to write it all but not upload it.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. It has humer, wedding and Dimitri ;)**

Chapter nine Rose." A far off voice called "Rose." It was coming closer but I sighed and kept my eye's closed. "Rose." A female voice shouted in my ear causing me to scream and fall on my ass. I looked up to see my best friend standing there staring at me "What are you doing?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. She quickly offered me her hand and I quickly accepted it.

"I was just thinking..." I trailed off while sitting down in my chair again and staring at the passing men who were bringing in a type of flower that I couldn't be bothered to remember the name of.

Lissa sighed one again "Rose please. My wedding is tomorrow and all you do is... this." She gestured to me and I looked down at my outfit. It was just plain jeans and tank top. I looked back up at her.

"So?" She groaned in frustration and then gave me a very hard glare.  
>"Look if your going to mop around like that on my wedding day I swear I will kill you Rose." She picked up her purse and started rummaging through it. "Weddings are supposed to be joyful and that start of something new." She took out her room key and shoved it into my hand "Now I want you to get Christan and make sure he isn't playing that stupid video game he bought while he was here." I rolled my eye's and did as she was told me to heading out of the room and towards the elevator which had it's very own elevator boy. The doors opened and a different man stood there. He must have been in his mid-thirties and he gave me a polite smile.<p>

"Top floor." He chuckled silently as I didn't even remember how many floors were in this damn hotel. He nodded and pressed the button. I watched as he studied me and smiled.

"I'm guessing your getting married or something ma'am?" I turned to him and shook my head.

"No. My friend is though." He chuckled again.

"You look like you've lost a lot of sleep thinking of something." I groaned and nodded.

"is it that obvious." He nodded and smiled.

"Yes. So you staying here with anyone? Or just your friend?"

"No. I'm not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a shock to see such a pretty lady like yourself single. Don't see that everyday." I turned to him but the door opened and there stood in all his glory Adrian. His hair was a mess and he looked like he was suffering from a serious hangover.

"Top level." He muttered and glanced me over before turning away. He then turned back and grinned.

"Hello Rose. Going up?"

"Like hell I am." I hissed back and he rolled his eye's.  
>"Calm down Rose. You look like a old hag in summer." I stared at him and then slapped him. His head twisted to the side and his hand flew to his cheek.<p>

"You dick." I growled and looked glanced at the elevator boy. He had stepped in between us.

"Excuse me but maybe you should get off." He directed to Adrian. Adrian glared at the man.

"No. This is my woman-"

"I'm not your woman." I growled and he turned to face me.

"Like hell you aren't. It's not like you haven't gotten over me. If you have then there would be someone else but there isn't-"

"There is someone else you jackass." I hissed cutting him off. Everyone stared at me for a moment and the elevator dinged. I pushed past Adrian and marched towards Lissa's room.

"Oh really? So who is he? In fact where is he? He isn't here and I haven't seen you with anyone-" I turned to face him.

"So you admit you've been stalking me?"

"I haven't-"

"I know you followed me home every night from the cafe or when I was at collage."

"You were hardly there for three weeks before they kicked you out." He snapped back.

"Oh? And how would you know that? Did Lissa tell you? I'm sure she didn't and neither did Christan." I swiped the car along the door handle and it opened up. I pushed it open and turned to Adrian "Plus he is here. He's... visiting his family." I swung the door open and looked in the living room. There was Christan in the living room with his fingers flying over his remote control and shooting zombies on the TV. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. I felt Adrian come up behind me and chuckle.

"Is that Russian zombie five?" I watched the two boys both sit there and start killing these zombies. I glared at them both.

"You know Lissa's going to be mad." No response. Only more whooping and hollering. I glared at them both. "I'll kick the both of you in the nuts if you don't stop playing." No response. I clenched my hands into fists and marched over to the tv and pulled the plug out of the socket.

"Hey." Christan whined "I was up to level eight. I didn't even get to save." He cried like a little girl. I glared at him.  
>"I don't know what Lissa sees in you. All I see is a pathetic girl in a suit."<p>

"Hey-"

"So this boyfriend." Adrian started. Christan looked at him and frowned.

"What?" He asked and I glared at him.

Adrian cleared his throat again "So this boyfriend. Is he coming tomorrow or will he be that imaginary no show?" I glared at him.

"He'll be there." I told him and crossed my arms "Like I said. He's visiting his family. His little sister's birthday."

"Are you talking about Dimitri?" Christan chirped "Because I would love to meet him." I groaned. Perfect.

"Y-yeah?" It sounded more like a question then trying to convince them that he was real.

"Great. Well I hope to see him tomorrow." Adrian said jumping up from his seat and heading out. I turned to Christan and glared.

"You boy have some big explaining to do." He raised his hands in defense.

"Hey. Agilest now you have a boyfriend." He winked and me and I watched him walk out humming a random tune.

XXXXXXXXX

I groaned once I sat down on my bed and ran a hand down my face. What am I going to do? I held my phone in my right hand and stared at it.

I don't want to use Dimitri for my own personal game. He helped me when I needed it. I bit down on my lip knowing that I had no other choice but to call him. I dialed his home number and waited.

And waited and waited until a female voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello?" It was Olena.

"Hi. Is Dimitri there?"

"Dimitri? Sure. He's sleeping through-"

"It's very important." There was a silence.

"Who is this?" I let out a sigh.

"It's Rose."

"Rose." She chirped happily. "How are you? How is the wedding?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to Dimitri about."

"Oh? Do you need him for something? A date maybe." Might as well just tell her. It's not as if it's going to stay a secret.

"Yes. I am asking him to be my date to the wedding." She squealed making me take the phone away from my ear.

"This is perfect. You know Dimitri hasn't stopped talking about you since you left."

"Thank you Olena-"

"He hasn't come out of his room all day. Not even to say happy birthday to Viktoria." There was a silence while I thought.

"Tell her that I said happy birthday. It's from Dimitri as well."

"Sure. Hang on." I heard her walking around and then stopping.

"Rose said happy birthday and since Dimitri is being a idiot he says happy birthday as well."  
>"Well maybe he should come down here and say it. It would mean much more." I heard Viktoria hiss. I sighed and waited as Olena walked up what sounded like stairs and knock on the door.<p>

"Dimitri." She called softly. "You have a call."

Dimitri's POV (YAY. I've missed doing his point of view)

"_Dimitri." A angel like voice said as I turned around and faced my love. She smiled at me and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you." She was dressed in a white dress that had a ribbon wrapped around her waist. "I thought you wearn't going to come."_

_I took a few steps towards her and cupped her cheeks. "Oh my love." I whispered and she seemed to shiver under my touch. "I will always come. All you need to do is call me and I will come." A strand of hair fell in front of her eye's again and she tried to blow it away with her breath. I chuckled and tucked it behind her ear for her._

"_I thought I didn't need you though but I couldn't stop thinking about you." I shook my head at her words._

"_It's okay. Neither have I." She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared up at me._

"_I love you Dimitri. Never leave me again."_

"_I love you too my beautiful Rose. Never again." I leaned down and placed my lips on hers-._

"Dimitri." My mother's voice came from the door. I buried my head deeper into my pillow "You have a call." I pushed myself up and rubbed my face before looking over my shoulder.

"Who is it?" I grumbled trying to whip the sleep from my eye's.

"Oh. Just the person you haven't stopped thinking about." She mused and handed me the phone. I stared at the number not remembering seeing it before as I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri." My angel hummed in my ear "Oh god I need you help." I sat up and my mother grinned. I shooed her with my hand while she left grinning.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly becoming suddenly alert.

"Oh it's nothing. I just..." I didn't hear her as she mumbled something.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you." She sighed.

"Dimitri I need you to be my date to the wedding."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's... my ex. He's been bugging me like hell and won't shut up about me not moving on. I just have to show him that I have." I couldn't help but smile. She needed my help to get back at her ex. I should take some of her advise and get back at mine.

"Sure. I wouldn't mine at all... what do you want me to do exactly?" I wondered and she laughed.

"It's easy. You just pretend to be my boyfriend till after the wedding then you can go back home." There was a silence. I didn't want to leave her again "Please Dimitri I'm begging you. I know it's stupid but he's a real dick. You would like him... Well not really but still." I couldn't help but laugh and stand up.

"Ok. I'll be down there in a few hours."  
>"Cool... Also bring a suit. Do you have a suit? Cause if you don't then forget about it." I couldn't help but grin.<br>"I have a suit Rose. It's not the first wedding I've been to." She laughed at her words until it died down into a giggle.

"Yea... I should of known better. I'll see you then?" I nodded my head but then remembering she can't see me.

"Yes. I just have to give my sister her present and I'll drive down there." I said standing up and staring to head over my wardrobe. I grabbed some pants and pulled them on over my boxers and sighed. "How many days am I packing here for? Three? Two?"

"Three. Definitely. That's how long I'm staying anyway until Lissa and Christan start their honeymoon." She made the last word deep and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok." I finally ended my call and suddenly regretting it. I wanted to talk to her more. I pulled on a shirt and started shoving my clothes out the way until I found my suit which was hidden behind a plastic case. I grabbed the hanger and tucked it away into my bag. I started grabbing other clothes that looked good enough and shoved them into my bag as well and slung it over my shoulder.

I opened the draw on the bedside table and pulled out the little box that sat there with the same 'Viktoria'. I walked over to my door and walked down the stairs to the happy birthday song "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you." I couldn't help grin as I rounded the corner and shouted really loud

"Happy birthday to Viktoria. Happy birthday to you." I sang and came over to my sister who was grinning at me. "Here." I said handing her the gift "Sorry I haven't been around for the last four. I've had a lot on my plate. Maybe this will make it up to you." She looked down at the box and opened it slowly. She squealed and flung herself into my arms.

"Is this really it?" She gasped and I nodded. "I've wanted it for years." She squealed and hugged me again. There in the box was a small bracelet which I didn't see why she loved it so much. It was very expensive for me to get but since I had to repay my sister I think she deserved it. She quickly put it on and hugged me again.  
>"I'll love you forever-" She caught sight of my bag and frowned "Where are you going?"<p>

"St Petersburg. Rose invited me as her plus one." Olena squealed again and clapped her hands. I couldn't help but role my eye's.

"What? But she left you Dimitri." Viktoria groaned

"She didn't leave me. She had to go. Now she's inviting me back. I'm a good friend Viktoria. She needs my help-"

"Your in love with her Dimitri. It's obvious. You haven't done anything like this with even I-"

"Don't you dare." I growled at her before looking back at my mother. "I'll be back in a few days. Don't miss me to much." She shook her head and waved me off.

"You have a good time Dimitri." She said waving me off. I looked down at my younger sister before walking out of my house and towards my motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXX (I was going to stop there was I decided not to.)

I pulled outside a large hotel that seemed to be just glass and stretch on forever. I only had a glance of it before I heard my name being called.  
>"Dimitri." Rose called waving her hand and walking over to me. She was dressed in jeans that seemed to hug her legs everywhere. God I wish I were those jeans right now. I shook my head and smiled at her.<p>

"Hello Roza." I looked behind her to see two men and a woman all staring at me. They all looked high class "So which one is he?" I asked looking down at her. She grinned at me.

"The one that looked drunk." She whispered and then laughed. I looked over to see a man who actually did look drunk... well tipsy. He was drinking a bottle of something at the moment and my smile widened. I took off my helmet and ran a hand through my hair before I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed "For good measure." I said with a wink "Do you know where the parking lot is?" I asked and she nodded.

"Take a left and go round there is a small road that-" I chuckled and placed my helmet over her head like last time.

"Here. I know how much you like ridding my bike." I muttered to her and pulled her onto the back of my bike. She hugged my waist as I pulled out of hotel taxi lane and went for a ride around the block.

Rose's POV

I looked down at my watch "You know I knew he was imaginary from the beginning." Adrian slurred looking down at me "You just can't get over me can you? Just admit he's not real-" He was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle and I grinned.

"That would be my boyfriend." I told him as I looked over to see a black motorcycle and a man stop outside the hotel.

"Um Rose. You know how I feel about things that have two wheel and a motor." Lissa hissed in my ear when I took a step towards him. I turned to look back at her.

"It's alright Lissa. He's good on a bike. I've been on it already."

"But-" I turned back to Dimitri and waved my hand.

"Dimitri." I called. I saw his head whip towards mine but kept his shield down. I walked over to him and grinned at him.

"Hello Roza." He said using my Russian name. He leaned towards me as if to tell me a secret "So which one is he?" he asked me and I looked over my shoulder the same time as him. Lissa's face held a lot of worry while the other two just held shock. I grinned and turned back to him.

"The one that looks drunk." I whispered and he looked again. Took off his helmit and ran a hand through his dark hair before leaning forward and placing his lips on my cheek.

"For good measure." He whispered in my ear. I could feel my cheeks become hot as he pulled back and grinned. "So where's the parking lot?" He asked me and I cleared my throat.  
>"Take a left and then there's a small Road-" He put the helmit on my head and smiled.<p>

"Here. I know how much you like ridding my bike." He grabbed my hand and pulled be on behind him which made me clutch onto his waist.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I smiled up at Dimitri as he took my hand into his as I talked him through the plan "So just make him believe that you've gotten over him?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's simple." He shrugged and then slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Heck if we're doing this. Let's do it right." He chuckled as I led him towards my friends who were still standing there. Except now Adrian was holding a cigarette in his right hand and sucking on it every now and then.

Lissa was staring up at Dimitri in awe and Christan was grinning.

"Guys. This is Dimitri. My boyfriend." Adrian snorted and I watched as Dimitri eyed him up like he was a pit bull and Adrian was a pampered poodle.

"Hi. I'm Lissa." My best friend said holding house her hand and shaking Dimitri's. "I heard a lot about you. This is my fiance Christan and Adrian my cousin."

"Oh?" Dimitri kept his eye's on Adrian "Your Adrian? I thought you would be... more bigger from what Rose told me." Adrian glared at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" He hissed and Dimitri shrugged.

"No. I thought you would be taller and have a bit more muscle but it sees I was wrong." Adrian glared at him before smashing his cigarette into the ground and walking away. I couldn't help but laugh and smack Dimitri's chest.

"Gosh you didn't have to be so harsh." He shrugged and pulled his bag strap further up his shoulder.

"He shouldn't mess with me. I'm not nice when men treat woman like trash." I grinned up at him and then Christan just had to ask it.

"So do you work for the mafia? Because there is no way someone as buff as you could be normal?" Dimitri burst out laughing and so did I.

When is he going to learn to keep his mouth shut?

**So what do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Just plain stupid?**

**Lol. I loved all your review from the last chapter.**

**And I really appericate the person who reviewed everyone of them. **

**I'm surprised you did. lol**

**I also want to thank all of my fans that have staid with me since the beginning. **

**I love you all.**

**Lol it sounds as if I'm ending it. I'm not. There is more to come.**

**Just appericating my loving fans.**

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Must of been two weeks now. **

**I did start writing this chapter after the last one but I didn't get to finish it till latly.**

**Starting year 9 is really fustrating. I hate homework. I really do and this week as been filled with it.**

**The upside is that I have a friend in every class. YAY.**

**I also just had a swimming carnival and I'm in the school team... again.**

**I hope everyone had a great holiday.**

**This chapter is just Rose's POV so sorry for all those who like Dimitri's POV. I didn't fit any in.**

**This is also a short chapter. Also sorry about that. I haven't had much time to work on it.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

Rose POV

I traced the rim on the class on the restaurant table. "So Dimitri." Lissa said turning towards Dimitri. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a mechanic." He answered before taking another sip of his wine. He looked down at it"This is beautiful Lissa." She blushed lightly.  
>"It's just your normal five star bottle of wine from Italy."<p>

"Well it is the best I have ever tasted." I glanced over at the empty seat next to Christan and sighed. Why couldn't it be next to me instead I have to sit between Dimitri AND Adrian. Not that I minded sitting next to Dimitri but Adrian has been annoying me. Fiddling with my fork and touching my chair. Sometimes brushing his leg against mine like he was trying to get me to notice him. I couldn't help but roll my eye's at him once again.

"When is Tasha going to get here. I want to start eating." I said giving my tummy a rub and frowning "I'm hungry." I whined. Lissa sighed and Christan looked down at his watch.

"If she's not here in five then we'll or-"

"Sorry I'm late." A high pitch voice came this way. I shuddered in disgust. I glanced up to see Tasha taking a seat next to Christan "I was in a businessmeeting and..." Once she saw Dimitri a grin spread across her face but once I saw Dimitri's all I could see was nothingness. Yet his eye's were filled with hardness and anger. "You didn't tell me you were having guests Christan."

"Oh." Christan glanced up from his plate and nodded. "Yeah. This is Dimitri-"

"Oh you. I don't need an introduction. We've known each other for years. It's lovely to see you again Dimitri. How are you?"

"I have a girlfriend Tasha." He growled while she twirled a strand of hair around two fingers.

"Did I ask that? No. Where have your manners gone?" She tsked and shook her head in displeasure. "I would of thought that your mother raised you better."

"She raised me fine."He growled. I watched as Lissa blinked and Tasha opened her mouth to say something else but I interrupted.

"I'm hungry. Let's order something and while we're at it. Shut your mouth. No one wants to hear it." I snapped at Tasha. Christan looked at me and gave me a look. He knew I didn't like his aunt. She just gave me a feeling of distaste and evilness.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the nearest menu and started flicking her eye's over it. I grabbed one and shoved Dimitri's face into it as well as mine.

" What the heck was that?" I whispered to him. He sighed and gripped the other side of the menu as well.

"It's nothing..."

"She's that Tasha isn't she?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes. She's 'that Tasha'. It doesn't matter anymore-"

"No no. It does. How about we play a little game. Make her jealous. You know-"  
>"Are you lovebirds done?" I heard Christan ask "I am kinda hungry."I peeked over the top of the menu and straight at Christan.<p>

"Yes." I put down the menu and smoothed out the page. "We'll have the Russian black bread and spaghetti." Lissa gave me a look.

"Rose. I take you to aRestaurant, with five stars and you want bread and spaghetti that you can get at a two star?"

"Yes but I'm sure it will be five star." I winked at her. As the waiter came towards us I watched as Dimitri placed a hand on mine and squeezed gently. I glanced over at Tasha to see her glaring at our hands. I couldn't help but grin. Suck on that you stupid wh0re.

As the man approached us he pulled out a pad and brushed his hair back. "Good evening. What may I get you?" Lissa took her orders along with Christan's and Tasha. Adrian just ordered some more alcohol while we waited for our turn.

"We'll have the black bread and the spaghetti." I said smiling at him. He nodded.

"Two spaghetti's-"

"No just one."

"Yes. I'm not very hungry and don't want to waste anything." Dimitri said nodding. I smiled at him.

"Now aren't you just the most eco-friendly boyfriend."

"Just wanna show off for my girl." He placed a piece of hair behind my ear and I smiled.

"Rose. Please not at the dinner table. People are trying to eat." Christan groaned out putting his head in a hand.

"Yes please. It's disgusting to see two low class please kiss in public." Natasha told us "Though make a good couple... You two will look good working on the streets together. Rose as a prostitute and Dimitri as a drug dealer." Dimitri slammed his hands down on the table causing the whole restaurant to look at us.

"Do you know what I've been through for the past year? I wanted you to come back and tell me it wasn't true. That you wearn't having sex with my best friend and yet you didn't. I forgot life and then Rose just happened to stumble onto my little part of the world and guess what happened. I. Fell. In. Love." He closed his eye's and breathed slowly through his nose before opening them again "I hope you have a great dinner." He growled under his breath before grabbing his duster and taking off. We sat there for a few seconds while the whole restaurant was in shock and I bit down on my lip.

"Well." Tasha said putting a napkin down on her lap "That was exciting. Now shall we eat?" I glared at her.

"You self centered wh0re. Go rot in hell." I growled before pushing my chair back and following Dimitri to where he had left. I used the stairs this time to get up to my floor not wanting to wait for the elevator. I stepped out onto my floor and towards my room. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Dimitri answered it. He was just weiring the pants he hand on to dinner. "Rose I'm sorry-"I pushed his chest back into the room and shut the door behind me with my foot.

"I don't care Dimitri. She deserved every word." He nodded and turned back into the hotel room. I watched as he headed for the bedroom door while I walked towards the couch. I fell onto it was a sigh and got comfortable. I heard the door open and my legs being lifted and put down on another set. I opened my eye's and studied Dimitri's face and he sat there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded before sighing.

"Yes. I suppose I have to be." I rolled my eye's and sat up.

"Did you mean everything you said?" I asked him. He looked at me and frowned.

"I don't-"

"All that stuff you said to Tasha." I sat back and crossed my legs. "That last part. Where you fell in love with me." I chewed my lip waiting for him to respond. He laid his head on the back of the couch for what seemed like seconds but those seconds seemed to quickly turn into minutes and then into hours. I started to fidget as he thought of the right words to say.

"Yes." He whispered finally. "I ment every single word I said." I sat there for a few seconds not knowing what to say. I stared down at my hands and traced my thumb over a faint line that was intended into my hand.

"You... love me?" He looked over at me.

"Yes Rose. I love you more then I can say I do." I stared at him. I didn't know what to say as his hand came towards my face and caressed my cheek. "Your so beautiful. It hurts." He mumbled (Lol I stole the line from the book). Hi thumb stroked the soft skin on my face and sighed. "Please say something. Anything Rose." I bit down on my lip.

"I don't know what to say Dimitri but lets start with this. I pressed my lips to his and he froze for a moment before taking everything in and pulling me closer towards him. I let my hands reach up and let my hands tangle in his hair as I moved towards him. I ended up straddling him in the heat of the moment and wrapping my arms around his neck-.

"Oh sh!t. Sorry." I heard Christan say and we both looked up. I quickly moved off Dimitri and to my feet. I straightened my hair and shirt as lissa came in behind him.

"You know I don't like it when you swear hun... What's going on?" She asked as she glanced over me.

"I... er... I-"

"Her and Dimitri were getting it on." Christan said starting to make thrusting movement with his hips and making the most stupidest face. I rolled my eye's.

"Please tell me that's not the face you see when your making love Lissa." She opened her mouth to say something but I help up my hand. "Actually I don't wanna know. That's disgusting." Dimitri chuckled as he stood on his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

I saw Tasha's face appear from the doorway.

"Is this where I'm staying?" She squealed and glanced at Dimitri. "Oh Dimitri. Are you staying with me?" She said pushing Lissa and Christan out the way so she could walk towards Dimitri who was trying to button up his shirt. "Let me help you." She purred and I glared angrily at her before pushing her away.

"I don't think so." I hissed at her. She rolled her eye's.

"I know about your little scam. It's not working Rose. I know you and Dimitri aren't together. It's obvious." I looked up at Dimitri and he glanced down at me before placing a arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him.

"No Tasha. That's we're your wrong. We're in love. If you know what that is."

"Aunt Tasha. Come on. Leave them alone." Tasha looked me up and down.

"Fine. Since your not going to give it up that easily then I suppose you can keep on believing that you can fool me. You've been warned." she pointed a finger at me before leaving and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she left. I rolled my eye's and Lissa was rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm while looking uneasy.

I saw Christan come towards the couch and flop down before taking off his shoes and sighing. I glared at him before turning to Lissa "Wanna join us for some tea and black bread. Dimitri makes the best." I told her and she nodded taking a seat next to Christan who slung a arm around her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I spread a hand across my mouth to stop me from laughing as Christan shoved another piece of bread into his mouth "This stuff" He mumbled before swallowing"Is the most addictive food I have ever tasted. After those cookies Adrian cooked me." I burst out laughing as he shoved more into his mouth.

"Those were filled with drugs." I shouted at him as he glanced up at me and swallowed. Lissa giggled as well before covering her mouth and moving her dress over her knees

"What about this bread?"he asked stuffing another one into his mouth after caking it in butter.

"It has no drugs."Dimitri told him grabbing a piece for himself and slowly biting it. I looked away before he could take another.

"So Dimitri your a cook?" Lissa asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Dimitri shrugged.

"I guess I can. I can make simple foods like a sandwich and pasta but nothing else."This sent Lissa into thought before asking.

"So how are you able to cook this bread? Was your whole family raised to make it... like a family tradition?" Dimitri shook his head.

"It is actually a native dish but my mother taught me how to make it-"

"Oh we have a mama's boy in a room." Christan cooed "Which means your also gay from all that bread you've been making." Dimitri gave him a hard look beforeclenching his hands together. I grinned at him.

"He's also champion of the boxing club in town and trust me you of all people wouldn't want to go in there." Christan shrunk into the couch and grabbed another piece of bread.

"Sorry Dimitri." He mumbled before picking at the bread. Lissa patted his knee and turned to us.

"So Dimitri what was your boxing club like. Was it just normal training like they had back in Montana or was it more... men involved."

"It was much different then Montana I imagine. There was a lot of men box and money to box for." Lissa gulped and smiled.

"As long as your not in the mafia."

Dimitri shook his head letting Lissa give a sigh of the relief.

"I would never work for the mafia." He told her putting his hand over his heart "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. I sat up and frowned. Who the heck is up at six in the morning? I heard the water stop and the bathroom door opened as I lay down once again and closed my eye's.

"Roza. What are you doing?" I heard Dimitri ask.

"Sleeping." I muttered back before turning my back to him.

"Maybe you should get ready because Lissa is taking you out today."

"So?" I muttered and heard banging coming from far away. I peaked open my left eye to see Dimitri heading out of the bedroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hand where he was trying to dry his hair. "You should put some clothes on." I yelled to him but he didn't take notice in what I said and answered the door.

"Hello Lissa."

"Oh gosh Dimitri." I could only imagine what she's doing right now. Properly hiding her poor eye's from his glorious body. I swung my legs over the side the bed "Don't you put clothes on?"

"I do. Sorry Lissa. I have just gotten out of the shower and Rose was sleeping."

"She's still sleeping?"

"No." I said openingthe bedroom door with a yawn and a stretch. "I'm awake."

"Your supposed to be dressed as well." I rolled my eye's and clothes the doors so I could get changed.

"Sorry Lissa. I did not mean for you to see me in such a disrespectful manner."

"Aw Dimitri your so polite. You'll do good for my Rose-"

"Just wait till he teaches me some swear words in Russian. I'll be dancing like a freaking angel."

"Sorry Roza." Dimitri mussed and I pulled on some pants and a shirt. I walked pulled on some shoes and Dimitri came in. "Have a nice time Rose." Dimitri said heading over to his bag and started rifling through it. I quickly left with Lissa to let him change in piece.

"So what's on the list today?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Well. First we have to go get your dress and mine from the shop ready for tomorrow. I'm so excited." She squealed as we made out way into the elevator.

"Gosh Lissa. Calm down."I said grinning. "Can we get some breakfast as well? I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since yesterday." She rolled her eye's but nodded.

**Like? Hate? Think is plain stupid?**

**I don't know what you think. I'm not phycic. *Cry* but you can tell with a review. YAY.**

**Remember to review and if you have any ideas to put forward to my next chapter then just add it in your comment.**

**Have a nice weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've really been trying to sit down and write this chapter but whenever I try I either get distracted by my homework or other stuff I remember to do. I know right guy. Sigh.**

**So my spelling in this chapter should be better since I'm using Microsoft word and not open office. Not so sure about my grammer though. That might still be a bit trashy.**

**Also still no lemons in this chapter. I know right? Get to the point Natasha (That's my name not the actual Natasha. HAhaha. Ironic I know) But there will be lemons... sorta. I won't really go into detail about it but I'm willing to give the right over to someone else. if your interesting in writing a lemon for this story then just message me and we'll sort out details.**

**Anyway guys thank you guys for the Amazing reviews. I loved them all. Nearly 300. One more and I'm up there. **

**This is waaaaay past my goal guys but I loved them all. Lol maybe I will even get up to the five hundreds. I don't know.**

**Thank you all for your support throughout the whole fanfiction novel and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S sorry for any spelling mistakes if there is any.**

Rose's POV

I sat back against the plastic seat of the small fast food restaurant and bit into my burger. My thoughts trailed to Dimitri. We only have a day left together. Does he want me to leave? Does he even want to be here?

"Rose." Lissa's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. I snapped my eye's up to look at her face.

"Yea?"

"Arg. Were you even Listening to me?" I bit into my burger again and she narrowed her gaze "You weren't. Were you?"

"Sorry Lissa. Weddings aren't really my style-"

"Oh shut up Rose. When you get married-"

"Who said I was getting married?"

"You'll be talking about it all the time." She said completely ignoring my question.

"Well maybe I won't get married and live alone for the rest of my life." I told her.

"Oh come on Rose. Dimitri would never allow it."

"So? Maybe I don't wanna get married and then I can be alone and have like… Thirty birds flying around my apartment and I'll me the mad woman of the street that all the little kids are afraid of." I chuckled evilly to myself. Lissa rolled her eyes and placed a fry in her mouth.

"You are so weird sometimes Rose." I looked up at her and grinned.

"That's why you love me." She sighed and shook her head.

"If that's what you want to believe." She muttered and chuckled again. "Come on. Finish up your burger then we can get going. I have to get my dress. You're going to love it."

"Uh… Sure." I said shoving the rest of my food into my mouth and standing up.

"Alright Lissa. Show me this 'beautiful dress' that you're going to weir for tonight." She squealed and hugged me tight before pulling away and dragging me from the fast food restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the leather couch and watched Lissa twirl around in a circle as she inspected her dress. "It's perfect... Isn't it Rose?" I nodded my head.

"It sure is perfect." It was perfect. On her. The dress was pure white and was strapless. She moved in it with such grace when it swept the floor perfectly. I can imagine it now. Her walking down the aisle of the church in her dress. Waiting for her man at the other end.

She could probably make a plastic bag look good if she wore it. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Now for your dress Rose." She looked at the assistant that was helping her in and out of the dress. The assistant nodded and walked off behind a door. She was back in an instant with another dress. "This is yours." She said showing it to me. I slowly made my way off the couch and towards the dress in the plastic wrapping. It was a knee length dress with a black strip around the waist.

"Wow Lissa. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Now try it on." She said shooing me to the closest dressing room with the dress. I closed the curtain and pulled on the dress, careful not to rip or tare anything. I walked out and did a little twirl.

"So? Hot or not?" I said to her and she laughed.

"Defiantly hot. Look at yourself." She said pushing me in front of the mirror. She was right. I was good looking in this. I grinned and looked at myself from the side and did another small twirl.

"You know Dimitri is going to be all over you the whole night with you looking like that. I just hope you don't upstage me." She said with a wink and I laughed.

"Don't worry Lissa. That's close to impossible with you looking like that." I said waving my hands over to her. I went back into the changing rooms to pull off the dress and came back out to see the lady hanging up Lissa's dress in a plastic film like mine was in.

"Here you go Miss Dragonmir. I hope you have a lovely wedding." The assistant gave her a smile and left us to be on our way. I followed Lissa out of the shop to the car.

"So what do you want to do now Lissa?" I asked her and she shrugged and placed the dress carefully in the back seat.

"Um… I have to go check out the wedding reception but I suppose you can go hang out with Dimitri. Maybe finish up what you started the other day." She said with a wink. I shook my head and climbed into the passenger seat.

"No way. I'm sticking with you. For all I know they're in your hotel room playing that stupid came. I wouldn't want to get into that." I pulled my seatbelt on as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"I thought you liked video games?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Not when other men are playing. Christan is way too serious to play against." Lissa laughed.

"Gosh I'm worried about the children already." She told me giving me a sideways glance.

"Oh? So I do get little nieces and nephews?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Yes Rose. Christan and I are planning on having children."

"Aunty Rose." I mused "I like the sound of it. I'll be the fun aunt and they can play with all my crazy birds." I told her remembering out earlier conversation in the restaurant. Lissa giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure but as long as they don't poop on them. I'm the one who's going to have to clean it up you know."

"Yes. I know. I'll train them not to." I told her with a grin.

"I thought it was cats anyway that makes you crazy." I waved my hand at her and shrugged.

"So? I'll be different and you know cats hate me."

"I don't see why they hate you though…"

"Neither do I but who cares. I'll have a hundreds of birds." I clapped my hands together excitedly and turned up the radio.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dimitri. We're back." I called into the hotel room as I finally managed to open it. There was no reply. I shrugged it off and carried my dress towards the bedroom.

"Hello Rose." A voice came from behind me. I turned around startled only to see Tasha. I jumped back from her.

"God Natasha. You scared the living Sh!t out of me. What is your problem? How did you even get in here? You're not meant to have a key." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stay away from Dimitri Rose. I know for a fact you're not his type." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and you are?"

"Of cause I am. He liked respectful mature young woman like myself. Not children who can barely drive." I rolled my eyes at her yet again.

"Right. Well I kinda have to get ready for the wedding tonight." Tasha narrowed her eyes at me and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure you do but if I see Dimitri anywhere near you… You will wish you were never alive." She turned on her heels and left me standing there. I heard the door slam and I sighed. I don't understand why she would want me to stay away from him. She's the one who cheated when they were going out. Why would you want him back after you had $ex with his best friend. I was snapped out of my thought to hear my phone go off in my bag. I grabbed my bag and started searching for my phone. I finally grabbed it and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Thank god your there. Anyway I just have to say can you go check on the boys. I'm kind of worried their going to be late because their messing around."

"Oh… Where are you?"

"In the hotel room. They should be in Adrian's."

"Alright. I'll go check."

"Thanks Rose." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed before grabbing the keys and shoving them into my back pocket. I made my way down the stairs since I didn't really want to take the elevator and knocked on Adrian's hotel door. There was some laughing and footsteps coming closer. The door swung open to a Dimitri with a tie hanging around his neck still not done. I groaned and pushed him aside. I saw Christan on the couch with his jacket lying next to him.

"What are you going?" I asked him before he looked at me.

"Um watching tv." He told me before pointing to the screen. I crossed my eyes.

"You're getting married in less than two and you're watching TV? What a sorry excuse for a fiancée Lisa has."

"Hey. I've been running around all day trying to find the perfect tux for Dimitri and you're complaining about me. All I want is a little screen time and relaxing."

"How about you relax on your honeymoon you lazy jerk. Now get up." I said kicking his leg. He grunted before standing up, pulling on his jacket and tightening his tie.

"Happy now Rose?" He asked me waving his arms out to his side and letting them drop down.

"Yes." I turned to Dimitri and started to do up his tie. He studied my face as I did.

"Roza." I took my attention away from his tie and he studied my face once more.

"Yes Dimitri?"

"What's wrong? Has someone hurt you?"

"No Dimitri. Nothing is wrong. Lissa is just freaking out because she believes you guys are going to be running late."

"She needs to stop stressing." Adrian said coming out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of us. "She's going to get married and have a lovely honeymoon with lots of action. Believe me I know." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know anything about a honeymoon Adrian and you probably won't."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Have I upset you in anyway?" He asked as if he was the most innocent person on the world. I turned to glare at him.

"You know what you did Adrian. Stop pretending it didn't happen."

"Well I'm sorry but you wouldn't even let me explain-"

"Then explain. We're all open ears." I knew he wouldn't say anything. He stood their looking like a kid who had to get up in front of the class and talk about a very awkward subject for him and the class. "That's what I thought. Now get out of here." I said ushering them out of the hotel room and down the hall. "Have a nice ride and I swear to god if you guys take a de-tour I will kill all of you." I heard them chuckle slightly and make their way into the elevator.

I made my way back to Lissa's room to see how she was going with putting on her dress. As I opened the door I could already hear the talk of one of my friends.

"Stop moving Lissa or it won't stay in."

"Sorry Sydney. I don't mean to. I'm just so excited." I chuckled as I made my way into the room. Lissa heard me and turned around in her seat. "Well?" She asked me and I smiled.

"They're on the way to the church just like you wanted. Don't worry Lissa. They're not going to be late." She let out a sigh of relief and turned back around.

"Hey Rose. Can you go set my dress out on the bed? It's still in its cover."

"Sure thing." I saluted her as I made my way into her bedroom. Their bed was neatly made. Unlike mine. I chuckled at how I just leave the 'Don't disturb' sign on my door. The house keeping must be really annoyed not to be able to get in there and clean the place.

I could hear the girls chatting in the other room as I lifted the dress out of it's cover and put it carefully onto the bed. I heard Lissa get up from her seat and come into the room. She stood next to me. "You know Rose. I always thought you would be the one to get married before me." I snorted and turned to her.

"You've been going out with Christan since High school and you thought I was the one who was going to get married before you? Yeah right." Lissa nodded slowly but shrugged.

"Yeah I know. It sounds stupid but that's what I thought. I mean you seemed to always get the boys and me and Christan was just starting out. I didn't actually think he would propose before anyone did for you… I would have thought he would have needed more encouragement from you." I grinned and turned to her.

"Trust me. He had a lot from… just about everyone. Even my mother and my mother was never into marriage."

"Didn't your dad and mum get married?" I shrugged.

"I never asked. I suppose I should but still…. I couldn't care less." I said with a shrug. Lissa sighed and shrugged her arms.

"I suppose… Anyway help me into the dress?" she turned to me and gave me a kind smile. I nodded and helped her into her dress. I started to flatten down the edges and took a step back to study her.

"Beautiful." I told her with a tight smile. She grinned at me and did a little twirl before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry Rose by the way." I looked her in the eye's.

"What for?"

"What Tasha said in the restaurant-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"You don't have to apologise for something she said."

"No I do… It was my fault anyway for not standing up to her and telling her to stop. I know I should have but I was scared she would turn on me… and Christan wouldn't want to marry me anymore." She bit into her lip and then sighed.

"Don't worry Lissa. Christan would still want to marry you either way. I'm sure that his aunt wouldn't be able to stop him even if she chopped off his head and ate it for dinner." Lissa laughed at my stupid remark and I grinned at her.

"Anyway I'll be back in five for Sydney to do my hair and other stuff." I said waving my hand at her as I made my way down the hall to grab my dress from where I had left a few minutes ago. I quickly hurried through my room to grab my dress before I made my way back to her room humming Troublemaker by Tio Cruz (Just had to put that in. Lol listening to it when I was making some of this chapter.) I pushed open the door and saw Lissa fixing her hair in certain places and then turning around letting out a breath.

"Jees Lissa. I left for five seconds and you're having a heart attack. Nice one girls." I said taking a seat in front of Sydney. She rolled her eyes at me before starting on my hair.

"So are you hoping to get this Dimitri fellow in your bed?" Sydney asked while she put a bobby pin in her mouth and moved my hair around.

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?" She asked as she slipped it into my hair.

"I don't know." Lissa laughed from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well you either do or you don't… Is he hot?" I couldn't help but grin and Sydney chuckled from behind me. "Let me guess… He's a Russian got who just seems to almost rip his shirt open with his gigantic muscles while he flexes for me." We all laughed and I shook my hair.

"You forgot to mention he rides a motorcycle." I told her and she chuckled.

"Of cause he does. Sorry I missed that detail out." I grinned at her as she finished my hair and started on my face. Lissa chatted to both of us as Sydney worked on me.

"Okay Rose. Done. What do you think?" She asked me showing me a mirror. I grinned at myself. My hair was done up into one of those traditional styles that people do for weddings and it reminded me of a princess.

"Your amazing Sydney. Thank you so much." I said hugging her and rushing to pull my dress on.

"Gosh Rose. Calm down. Your as bad as me." I grinned at Lissa.

"Just excited for you Lissa. It's your big day. How do you feel?" Lissa rolled her eye's at me.

"Nervous as hell."

"Good." I said grabbing her hand. "let's get this party started then." I grinned at her knowing that she was more nervous then she seemed.

**YAY Lissa's big day. FINALLY. I haven't been to many weddings so I'm just gonna have to make it up... or do my research. Props both.**

**I know another cliff hanger but it keeps you guys wanting more which is always good.**

**Also I'll try get the next chapter up on Thursday since I have a pupil free day and will have a lot of time to write.**

**But if I can't get it up by then. This weekend for defs.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Till next time**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHHHHH. OMG. I can't believe it. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 4,000 words. AHHHH. I'm so excited. YEAHH.**

**It took me a whole day to write... I know. Who writes that much in one day? Me. Lol. **

**Also this is officially the last chapter chapter but there withh me an Epilogue... Actually two and maybe a sequal. So that is the reason why this chapter is so long.**

**I hope it doesn't get boring in any parts and your probably going to hate me at the end but still... Ooops spoiler. DON'T READ THE END... yet.**

**Anyway. Tell me if you want a sequal to this book.**

**I hope you enjoy (or hate because that's the emontion your gonna feel for me after this)**

Rose's POV

I smiled at my best friend as she stood in front of me staring into Christan's eye who was saying his own vows. Everyone awed and smiled at them. "I will love, cherish and take care of your everyday. I will heal you wounds like you healed mine."Lissa told him smiling at him lightly. I grinned at them both remembering what a state they had been when they first met each other. Lissa was an orphan whose dreams kept her away from everyone while Christan's parents had to be killed after they went on a murder spree together.

The sound of clapping snapped me out of the memory to see them both locking lips. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands as well. An arm wrapped around my waist as they started to move away "I do believe that I will be escorting you to your ride my Roza." Dimitri growled in my ear and I flashed him a smile.

"You sure are." I wrapped my arm around his and followed the crowd out of the door to the reception. I grabbed his hand and let him into the limo and swung my legs over his and smiled at him.

"You look very pretty in that dress." He said running a hand up and down the back of my leg. I giggled. AGAIN with that. I never giggle.

"Arg. You disgust me." Adrian muttered, taking a swig from the wine he found in the mini bar. I sighed.

"Well you disgust me to with all your drinking and smoking." I mocked him and turned to Sydney who was looking rather awkward there. "So Sydney… You found yourself a man yet?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No… I'd rather be single. Boys are too… snobby." I saw Adrian giving her a look before putting down his bottle and sighing.

"I think I'm going home sober." He groaned and turned to Sydney. "May I have the first dance Miss Sydney?" Sydney gave his a look and turned away from him. Adrian grinned "I'm taking that as a yes." He said with grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took my seat next to Lissa giving her a smile. She smiled back at me before pulling me into a hug. "You know it wasn't that bad." She said pulling back to look at me more. "It was actually kind of fun-"

"To get married? You're kidding me right? With all that running around and preparing things? It's exhausting." I said lying back in my chair and she laughed.

"Only when you're not excited or enthusiastic." She told me shrugging her shoulders. I sighed and Adrian stood up from his seat. All eyes went to him.

"Erm hi everyone. My name is Adrian and I'm the best man so that means I have to make a speech." People chuckled and he grinned. "Anyway Lissa you looked as beautiful as ever. Christan is a lucky man to have you." I watched as Christan wrapped an arm around her and gave her a light kiss "Yeah yeah. Save that for the honeymoon guys." Adrian told them earning him some laughs. I smiled as well. I couldn't help it. They're so in love.

"Anyway back to the speech. Right… Er… I remember the day I met Christan. He was more into gothic back then. He was head to toe in back and looked scary as hell but everyone here must know that under all that show he puts on is a nice man who's just had a troubled past. You a great man Christan and I hope that you and Lissa live happy long lives with kids." Everyone awed and I grinned at the happy couple. Lissa blushed lightly and Christan sat there grinning. "Let's eat." He finally said sitting down as waiters started to bring out trays of foot.

I glanced over at Dimitri and he was smiling at me. His arm was slung over the back of my chair. I smiled back at him before placing a hand on his leg. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"We have to talk later Rose." He murmured into my ear.

"About?" I asked him as food was placed in front of me by one of the waiters.

"A lot of things." He muttered and turned to eat his food. I sighed. I wasn't going to get anything out of him now. He was one of those people who are going to hold it like a secret until their ready to tell.

Like why the heck is his bike is so special? I'll never know. I began to eat like everyone else excited about what he was going to say. I was an impatient person and I hated not being told things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Rose, when are you planning on getting married?" Lissa's grandmother asked me. I turned to her with a frown.

"Huh?"

"That nice young man over there. He is quite a looker may I say so." She said giving me a wink.

"Oh… Dimitri. Yeah we're not engaged-"

"Maybe I should talk to the boy. You would be a cute couple." I smiled at her.

"No it's alright Mrs Dragonmir. We're still tectonically not dating."

"But the way he looked at you said it all Rose. He's in love with you." I smiled at her before looking back at Lissa and Christan who was having their first dance together. He was whispering something in her ear which made her smile and burry her head in his neck.

I sighed. Once again I was alone.

"Rose." I looked up at Dimitri. "Would you like to dance?" He said holding out his hand to me and I nodded placing my hand in his so he could pull me up and towards the dance floor. A fast beat song came on and I grinned at him. He grinned back as I started to sway my hips to the beat of the music.

I watched as everyone started to raise their hands up so I followed them. I grinned at Dimitri as he paced from one foot to the other. I saw the lust in his eye's as his eye's travelled down my body and then back up to my eyes "Like something you see?" I asked him and he nodded.

Before I could react he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips onto mine. I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist lifting my slightly off the floor so he didn't have to bend down so far.

"Wooooh. Get in there." I heard hoots from guys around us and I pulled away to glare at them.

'Oh go shove something up you're a$s." They chuckled and walked away from us.

"We should go talk." Dimitri muttered in my ear leading me outside into the small garden. We walked for a while in a comfortable silence. He finally stopped and faced me. "Rose. I want to be with you." He ran a hand down my cheek.

"You are with me Dimitri-"

"No. I mean I want us to be together together. Don't play dumb Roza." He said with a sigh "And I know you want too to." I bit my lip and nodded.

"I do want to be with you but there are complications."

"Complications?" He asked.

"Like I live in America and you live well… here."

"I don't care Rose." He said shaking his head. "I would come with you to America if it was the last choice we had."

"Dimitri. I don't want you to leave your family for me… I mean your everything is here."

"So? All I have here is a motorcycle I'm too scared for anyone to touch."

"Why?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"It took me seven years to build it from scratch and I just… It's special to me." I sighed a and leaned against him.

"It's alright Dimitri. I have things special to me to."

"Oh really? Like what?" He asked smirking at me.

"Well I have a favourite shirt. It's in America at the moment. I wouldn't dare bring it with me."

"Go on." He prompted me.

"Well my work place. I have some good friends there."

"Oh? Where do you work?" I smiled at him. He actually wanted to get to know me.

"A little café called Olivia Lee Café. I'm a waitress there and I guarantee they have the best coffees around." His eye's sparkled in amusement as he listened to me speak.

"How long have you worked there?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Since I left school."

"University?" I shook my head.

"No High school." I laughed and shook my head.

"Did you go?"

"Huh?" I frowned.

"University?" He asked again and I shook my head.

"No. I never had the money to go."

"Oh… If you did what would you major in?" He's asking some really weird questions but I sort of liked the attention.

"I… don't know. I haven't really given it much thought." He smiled at me.

"Not even when you were little?"

"Well I wanted to be a teacher when I went into year ten but…" He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Couldn't afford it?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed as he tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from my hair style behind my ear.

"I want you Rose. That's all I'm asking. I want us to have a relationship where we don't cheat or fight. I just want us to be together." I laughed.

"Like married?" He grinned at me.

"Maybe that will come later. Baby steps Roza." I hit his arm playfully and took a few steps away from him.

"Okay." I said with a nod while walking backwards. I saw a nearby table and sat in the seat. Dimitri's face lit up like the fourth of July and I laughed. "Only if you can beat me in an arm wrestling match." I said putting my arm into position. He chuckled and sat opposite me.

"You think you can beat me Rose?" He asked me seriously and I shrugged.

"Well yes."

"Oh?" He said with a slight chuckle. I grinned at him.

"We all know you take steroids to boost that arm strength Dimitri. You don't have to lie to me." I winked at him and squeezed his upper arm. He rolled his eyes and gripped my hand in his.

"Alright Rose. On three. One. Two. Three." I pushed with all my strength but his arm wouldn't budge. I started to scrunch up my face while Dimitri sat there like he did this for a living.

"You're such a show off." I managed to breathe out and he chuckled.

"This is me going easy on you." He told me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay. Give me all you've got-" My hand was on the table in a second and I glared at him. "You were going easy on me." He shrugged.

"I don't just take steroids to boost my strength Rose." I stood up in front of him.

"Fine mister hot stuff. Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." He smiled at me and managed to pull me onto his lap.

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around me "I cut my own hair." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I already knew that. Something else. Something that your mother doesn't even know." He sat there for a minute thinking.

"Alright. When I was younger I use to go up to my sisters from and play with her dolls while I was alone." I burst out laughing and his chest once or twice.

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't help but laugh. Looking at Dimitri now you wouldn't have known that he used to play with his sisters dolls at all. He looked so mucho and manly. "You were such a wossy." I laughed again but covered it behind my hand.

"It would be boring on my own. Oh come on. Like you haven't done something bad like that." I grinned at him.

"I used to pretend to be my mother when I was home alone."

"Your mother?" I jumped up from his lap and started to imitate my mother.

"Oh Rose. Why are you such a disappointment? You are the reason me and your father broke up."

"Did she really say that?" He asked raising an eyebrow but I shook my head.

"No but I could see she thought it."

"When did you last see your mother? Do you still live with her?"

"Oh hell no." I said barking with laughter "When I went to boarding school I didn't see her once. It was sad but better then actually seeing her and being awkward. I hate her anyway so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"How could you hate your mother?" He asked me "I mean, she gave you life. There must be something she did in your life that was memorable." I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"When I turned six months she put me into child care and one time she forgot to get me when I was five. I cried for hours."

"Oh. I'm sorry Rose."

"No it's okay. I don't really care anymore. Sure I still see her but only when Lissa's forces me to or she invites herself around."

"She still cares about you then?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How could she still care about me? I mean she left me a freaking boarding school.

"Well she still wants to be in your life. If she didn't care she wouldn't want a part of your life. You have to look for the signs Rose." He said giving me a very serious look. I sighed and held my hand out to him.

"Come on Dimitri. We have to go join the party remember?" he chuckled and gave me a light peck before heading inside.

"Don't worry Rose. Everything will work out fine." He whispered to me before the music took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I put my handbag down on the counter with a sigh. Dimitri followed me like a lost puppy for the whole night. I sighed and made my way towards the couch. "You know Rose. I wouldn't be surprised if you're drunk right now." Dimitri told me and I laughed.

"Nope. Completely sober." I said sitting down on the couch and taking off these stupid heels and throwing them onto the floor. I let out a sigh of contentment and started to role my ankles and feet "Finally my feet can breathe." I groaned and Dimitri chuckled and took a seat next to me. I watched as he kicked off his shoes to and grinned at me.

"How can Lissa where heels all the time?" He asks me and I shrug.

"She's used to it I suppose. She wears them everywhere." He chuckles and throws an arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"You know you really are one in a million Roza. You are so… different." I looked up at him and grinned.

"You mean one in seven billion." He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. (Okay guys this is the bit I'm having trouble with. I know right. It's just kissing…. But still. Good thing I read a lot) His lips started to move against mine and he licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I gladly gave him. I straddled him again just like I have before hand and deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, which once again he won. I felt his hands go under my bum and lift me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." He whispered in my ear making everything inside of me do flipflops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Woooh guys. I did it. Yea. I know. Kinda sucks. But I tried)

I wrapped my finger around a strand of Dimtri's hair as he lay beside me looking peaceful as ever. "You know Roza, you really are amazing." He murmured and I grinned.

"Hmm." I said sliding my index finger down his face to trace over his sex pack. Seriously this guy is just muscles.

"Do you think we have to get up today?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Probably. Lissa would want us to say goodbye to her so she's not fussing over if I'm okay or not."

"Why wouldn't you be?" He said turning his head to mine and opening his eye's to look at me.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm like her only family. Her and I have been through a lot together." He closed his eyes again and started to trace random patens in my back.

"You are very close… I have never had a relationship with someone like you have with lissa." I shrugged.

"We go through the same things. When she has her third baby she said she's naming it after me."

"So when we have our third child what are you going to call it? Valissa?" I looked at him shocked.

"Your already thinking about baby names? Jeesh we've only been together for a day. I don't know if I want-" I squealed when he pulled me too him and we both laughed at me.

"Your so mean" I told him with a pout." He grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by my phone blaring off beside me. I groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?" I spoke first.

"Rose? Oh my gosh. I'm doing in the foya. Where are you?"

"In bed."

"What? Why are you still in bed? Aren't you going to see me off."

"Of cause I am. I'll be down in a few minutes. Stay there." I said before hanging up and rushing to grab my clothes. Dimitri still lay there in bed watching me hurry around like a freaking headless chicken.

"Rose." I turned to Dimitri as I was pulling my jeans up "Breathe." He told me with a smirk. I sucked in a breath and held it. He rolled his eyes.

"Breath out." I let out the breath and nodded. He was right. It made me more relaxed.

"Thanks Dimitri. I'll be down stairs." He nodded as I hurried out the door and towards the elevator where the man was waiting for me. He smiled at me before pressing the lobby button.

I ran out to see Lissa giving Christan light pecks and his grinning at her.

"Ew. Save it for the honeymoon." I said giving them a smile. Lissa rolled her eyes while Christan grinned.

"So? I heard you and Dimitri got it on last night. When Adrian opened the door to your room he stopped in the hallway to hear you guys moaning. Dimitri. Oh Dimitri." He imitated me and I punched his arm. He flinched and rubbed where I had just hit him.

"You're such a jerk." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest. I saw a black car pull up outside the hotel and Lissa grabbed her bags.

"You will be okay right? You can reach me on my cell phone if you need me at any point." She said walking towards the exit of the hotel. I followed at her side.

"I'll be fine." I laughed and grinned at her. "Anyway I might be staying in Russia after all." I gave her a wink and she squealed.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Lissa." Christan shouted waving her over to the car. I followed with her as she approached the black car where Christan was loading bags into the back. Lissa turned to me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Lissa. I'm old enough to take care of myself. If anything goes wrong I will call you. I promise." I said giving her a hug and shoving her into the car. She looked back up at me with a worried expression and Christan leaned over her.

"Oh and Rose I forgot to say this to Dimitri. I need you to tell him if he ever hurts you I'll rip off his balls and feed them to the dogs and then make him eat their poop." I made a face of disgust and then grinned. There was the side of Christan I knew was underneath all that… well that.

"Alright Christan. I'll tell him that for you. Have a nice honeymoon in Australia." I said giving them a wave as the driver pulled out and they drove to the airport. I smiled and headed back to the hotel to get ready to pack and head home with Dimitri. I hummed to myself and I skipped into the elevator. The man smiled at me again and took us up to my floor.

"Thank you sir." I said tipping my invisible hat. I walked into the hall and down towards my room. I grinned at my feet and looked up to see the most heartbreaking sight (I was going to end it there but I decided. What the heck. Let's keep going). There stood Dimitri and Tasha kissing. Dimitri saw me and pushed Natasha off him.

"Rose. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think." I whispered and then glared at him "You promised me a relationship with no cheating. A simple relationship with love and caring and this is what you give me." I screamed. Tasha grinned at me.

"Well I did tell you that you weren't his type."

"And the girl who cheated on you? Your worse than Adrian. Agilest he didn't cheat on me after we just had sex." I shouted.

"Rose please. I love you-"

"No you don't." I said shoving him out of the way. "You don't even know me."

"So what? That didn't stop us last night-" I turned to him with a glare.

"Go back to your town with whores and gangs Dimitri. I should of listened to that fcking old man at the train station. I. Hate. You." I spat and turned to the bedroom to gather my stuff.

"Rose. Please just let me explain. She forced herself onto me." I turned back to him and shook my head.

"You're worse than my mother. Your lies just keep on coming. Anything else you want to lie about?" I said grabbing my suitcase. "I'm going back to America. If you dare follow me. I swear to god I will kill you." I told him marching out of the room.

Dimitri's POV (Poor Dimitri)

I slowly crawled out of bed after Rose had left and started to pull on my clothes so I could meet her down stairs. I smiled to myself. My sweet Roza. She was so beautiful and amazing in bed.

I pulled my shirt on and headed out of my room but I was stopped by a hand.

"Oh Dimitri. I have to talk to you." It was Tasha. I frowned and turned to her.

"What is it Tasha?" She trailed a finger down my chest and bit her lip.

"Well I miss you." I squatted her hand away like it was an annoying fly who was buzzing around my ears.

"I don't miss you Tasha. I have a girlfriend now."

"Rose?" She laughed and shook her head. "She's just a girl. I know that you like woman."

"Rose is a woman. She's beautiful, kind and everything I could ever ask for. Everything that you weren't." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to work. Rose is too enclosed for her own good. She doesn't tell anyone anything… Well except Lissa and Lissa keeps a lot of secrets herself. They are very secretive the two of them. When you get into a relationship with her you'll turn out like Christan. He was always the third wheel in their little group meetings. Never allowed to hear anything."

"I wouldn't care. If Rose isn't comfortable with telling me things then she is allowed not to. I wouldn't cheat on her like you did to me." She shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Her touching me where my Roza just touched me disgusts me. Once again I removed her hand from me.

"Stop chasing something you will never have Tasha." I told her and she sighed and nodded. I let go of her wrist and she started to turn away before her lips landed on mine. I shoved her away as I heard a little squeak from beside me. "Rose." I breathed and moved away from Tasha. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? You promised me a relationship with no cheating." She was right. I did promise her. Right now I just wanted to get away from everything. I felt my chest cave in and my heart start to pound a million miles an hour. She's never going to forgive me.

Rose's POV (Back to Rose again.)

I sat next to a man in army uniform on the way back. He was reading a book and looked over me a few times. "Going home?" He asked. His accent told me he was American. I nodded.

"Yeah." I told him and grabbed the scarf that the old man gave me and wrapped it around my neck.

"Were you seeing a boyfriend or…"

"I was at a wedding actually." I tried to hard not to cry. I was in a freaking aeroplane for god sake. No one wants to see a snotting nose sobbing me.

"Ah. I'm going home to see my wife and kids." I looked up at him again as he pulled out a small picture of a woman and two children.

"My oldest has just turned five and I'm hoping she doesn't hate me so much."

"Oh?" I asked him "Why would she hate you? You are her father."

"Yes but I never get to see her. I mean I work all the time and I'm either overseas or at the base. I'll probably turn out to be the father that she hardly knows."

"She's your daughter and she will understand…" I trailed off. I blinked at my own words. My mother was like this. She would always be working at the office. Trying to pay for us both since my dad took off a few years ago. She really did care. She didn't forget about me…

"Can everyone please buckle their seatbelts. We will be making our decent into Montana and thank you for choosing Virgin Airways (Lol that was the one I took to go to orlando Florida.)" I buckled up my seatbelt and wrapped my arms around myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on my mother's apartment door to find her in a nightgown blowing her nose "Rose?" She asked. Her short hair was spiking up everywhere like she had just gotten out of bed "What are you doing here?" She asked me taking a look over me once and opening the door all the way.

"You're my mother. I mean I know you haven't exactly been there for me for the past years but you still raised me… sorta."

"Maybe you should sit down and tell me everything." She said gesturing to the couch.

**WTF is your problem Natasha? Get your own man.**

**Lol sorry for that. Awww mummy and daughter bonding time... that's what I had with my mum today =) that was fun.**

**I know you must all hate me right now but don't worry there will be two epoligues cause... well I feel it has to be special.**

**Also I'll be updating this weekend since I have no time tomorrow cause of my dance.**

**Remember to REVIEW.**

**I love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys.**

**You guys are seriously amazing. **

**Anyway this is part one of the epilogue.**

**The second part should be up sometime this weekend or tuesday.**

**So anyway I hope you Enjoy it**

Two years later…..

I balanced the plates on my arm as I made my way around the tables towards my customer. I gave the family a warm smile as I set their places down in front of them.

"Thank you very much." The father said giving me another friendly smile.

"No problem." I turned and made my way back towards the counter. I let out a sigh as I leaned onto the wooden counter and Jasmine's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Hey Rose. You have a costumer in your area." Mia chirped from beside me as she made her way towards the counter for her plates. I turned around to see a man at what used to be a vacant table. His face my hidden behind a book like he didn't want to be interrupted. I nodded my head and made my way over to him pulling out my small pad and a pen.

"Hello sir. My name is Rose. I will be your waiter for the day-" He pulled his book away from his face to reveal, in all his glory Dimitri. He gave me a smile that would make any woman's knees go weak.

"Yes. I would like the chocolate cake and a mechanic. My car seems to have broken down outside." He nodded out of the window. I saw a red beat up car there. I let out a small smirk and turned to him.

"I can get you the mechanic and the chocolate cake but I'm thinking you're here for another reason." He tilted his head to the side to study me more. I sighed. "What do you want from me Dimitri? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"Maybe I'm just here to visit a few friends… you know an anniversary. I do believe they were inviting everyone that came to their wedding. Including you." I gave him a stern look.

"Is that it?" He shook his head and set his book down on the table, placing a bookmark in his current page. He looked up at me again.

"I would also like to apologise for the pain I caused you. You never allowed me to explain my side of the story anyway." He told me. "Maybe we can discuss more over some dinner or lunch." I looked down at my watch and back to him.

"I get off at twelve. We can go for some coffee then and explain everything to me." He nodded before I turned away from him and back towards the counter. Mia raised her eyebrow at me as I stood next to her and handed my order to the chief.

"So who's the hottie on table twelve? And where can I get one?" I rolled my eyes at her man stalking ways.

"He's one of a kind Mia." She pouted at me.

"But I want a boyfriend." She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Too bad." She pouted again and turned towards her new customer. I glanced back at Dimitri to see him once again engrossed in his novel. I groaned and rubbed my temples thinking this is going to be one hell of a day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I untied my small apron as Dimitri followed me to my car. "How have you been Rose?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I've gotten close to my mother actually. Your words were actually something of inspiration for me. I also got a bird." He raised an eyebrow at me and crossed his arms. I looked over to his beat up car. "So where did you get this piece of junk?" I asked him kicking the tire.

"Easy. I rented it from a friend." His Russian accent hit me all over again like it was a new high to experience

"Well your friends a jerk." I told him and he laughed. It sounded as musical as the first time I heard it. I let him towards my car so I could chuck my stuff inside.

"Thank you Roza." He told me. His name for me sent back memories I've been trying to hide. I smiled at him weakly.

"It's alright. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are correct but I want to explain myself first." He said and I nodded before locking my car and joining him on the walk to the coffee shop down the street. "First I would like to say I'm sorry for all the pain I inflicted on you." I was about to say something but he held up his hand "And secondly I would like to explain my part of the story. You ran out of the hotel room before I could explain myself." I looked up at him and nodded.

"I remember." He nodded his head and stared straight ahead.

"When I left the room to go find you Tasha cornered me. She started to try and seduce me but I would have none of it. She is the one that kissed me. Not the other way round. I really am sorry Rose." I bit my lip.

_It still hurt though._ A voice whispered in my head. I sighed and shook my head.

"I hope we can start over." Dimitri looked down at me as we entered the coffee shop "From the beginning and I promise I will be truthful and totally yours." I smiled at him as we stood in front of a table. He cleared his throat and smiled at me "Hello. My name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm from Russia if you couldn't already tell and I've had a rocky past but I'm willing to look past that to be with you. Now your turn." I laughed at his innocence.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway but everyone calls be Rose and I suppose I've had a rough past too. I have a best friend who is way too protective of me and I work at a café."

"You also have a bird." He told me. I frowned.

"What?"

"You told me earlier you had a bird. See Rose. I listen." I smiled at him and took a seat in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The more we talked the more comfortable we came with each other again. It was like falling into an old routine that you had just gotten out of. I sat there while he told stupid jokes and I laughed. He told me all about his family and how much they seem to miss me… Even Viktoria.

His life had changed over the years. He had moved out of his mothers and into his own apartment across town. He's got another bike and was testing it out every weekend. He also hasn't seen Tasha since the wedding which I was glad about. He's still been staying away from the boxing club and has made a new group of friends that weren't so messed up. Apparently they all had a family of their own and he was getting tips from them.

I couldn't help but grin at his goofy self.

I told him about myself. That I've been going okay. Lissa is actually pregnant with her second child already and has found out its going to be a baby boy. Dimitri smiled and nodded for me to continue through the whole time I spoke.

The time went father then I thought from twelve to half two and I had to meet Lissa.

"I'll give you a ride Dimitri." I said dragging him along behind me.

"How far along is she?" Dimitri asked. I shrugged.

"About six months." He groaned in frustration and I rolled my eyes.

"But they're so crappy when their pregnant. I should know. My sisters have both been pregnant." He groaned again as I let him towards my car. I opened the passenger door for him so he could climb in and I smiled at him.

"Well. Hopefully she won't be doing much. We're just going to a party at her house." He sat down in the seat as I made my way round to my door. "Oh come on Dimitri. Cheer up. It won't be so bad." I told him putting on my seat belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's worse than I thought" I heard Dimitri mutter as we stood in front of Lissa who was crying.

"I can't believe you came." She told him blowing her nose into a tissue and hugging him "My Rose has been so lonely without you. She really does need someone like you in her life." Christan came up behind her and gave Dimitri a stern look.

"You've got quite a nerve for showing your face around here boy." Christan hissed through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Christan. He's cool. He apologised and told me everything." The Christian's mood suddenly perked up and he grinned at Dimitri.

"Hey man. Nice to see you again." He said giving him a manly hug.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in my ear "He has more mood swings then Lissa has." He told me making me chuckle in agreement. Christan does seem to have major mood swings. He's like a woman in a man's body.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Dimitri told us "Coming Christan." He nodded and they walked away together so I could talk to Lissa alone.

"Hey Rose." She said trying her face from the recently fallen tears.

"Yeah Lissa. I know what you're going to say-"

"No you don't" She said shaking her head. "Dimitri is nice and even I knew it was a mistake."

"Lissa. I know he's nice. I want to trust him again-"

"Then trust him again." She told me. "If he's explained to you why and it seems… reasonable then try to build up the relationship you once had. It may not be the same but it's worth a try and if it works out then… you can get rid of that damn bird you have in your house." I chuckled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"I like my budge. He's cute-"

"And as annoying as f*ck." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to start on my collection now so I don't have to start later." I told her as she took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on Rose. No one wants to see you with all these birds." I sat down next to her and sighed.

"I'll be lonely-"

"No you won't. You'll have Dimitri. In fact he's perfect for you. He can actually balance you out. When he's calm your calm even if you're freaking out." I watched her start to rub her belly and smile.

"Maybe…" I muttered. A small boy ran into the room and into Lissa's arms.

"Mummy." The small boy whined "Daddy is hanging out with a giant and he's scaring me." Lissa chuckled at her son and hugged her arms around him.

"Well my little pumpkin. Maybe Aunt Rose can go do something about that. Can't up Aunt Rose?" Lissa looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed and stood up just as Dimitri came in looking like a zombie.

"Aunty Rose. Get him!" HE screamed and huddled into Lissa's shoulder.

"Don't worry Cobi. I'll get him." I said marching over to Dimitri. "Dimitri. You're scaring the children. You have to leave." I told him and he continued to stare at me.

"I'll leave." I smiled and started to push him towards the door.

"But" He said holding up his hand to stop me "Only if you go on a date with me." I bit into my lip and thought about it.

He hurt me before. What if he hurts me now? But then again he did explain that it was a mistake. You have to take chances in life if you want to get anywhere.

I finally looked him in the eye's and nodded.

"Okay." I said quietly. His eye's seemed to glisten and he grinned "I'll go on a date with you."

**So what do you think?**

**Anyway important notice.**

**Sequel or no sequel?**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone**

**Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. I did the SSSA swimming carnival for my school and I had hurt my back the monday so I really didn't feel that good.**

**So this is the final chapter and I have decided to do the sequel. There will be more information at that once you finished reading.**

**Anyway I hope you like reading the last chapter of My motorcycle boy and I love everyone who supported the story and reviewed**

**Love you all**

**Read away**

Rose's POV

Seven months later….

I straightened my dress and I bit my lip while I stared at myself in the mirror. Tonight we were going on another date to a restaurant of his choice. Lissa was behind me rocking her baby in her arms and then she turned to me "Gosh Rose. What has you all worked up? You've been on hundreds of dates with Dimitri and he practically lives here with you?" She sighed and I shrugged.

"Something about this one feels different… I don't know what it is but it's making me more nervous than I have before."

"Gosh it can't be that bad. Just take a deep breath and relax." I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly nodding my head to her words. "He already admitted that he loves you Rose." I smiled at the cute memory in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I wrapped a blanket around myself as I sat on the couch watching sappy love drama movies. I groaned remembering the conversation before. The fight that I had caused with Dimitri was entirely my fault anyway._

_Why am I so stupid? _

_The sound of thunder outside of my window and rain pounded even more outside putting me on edge. I huddled further into the couch as another clash of thunder hit outside. It reminded me of the horror movie I saw at Lissa's house. Christan was watching it with Adrian and I just walked in while the girl was being murdered._

_A bang at my door sent me flying onto the floor with a screech. I sat up shaking my head and headed towards the door._

_Who in the world would be here at this time?_

_I threw the door open giving the person there a death glare but as soon as I looked into the man's eyes my gaze decreased._

"_What are you doing?" I shouted over the rain and the thunder. He stared at me and I reached for his arm trying to drag him into my house. He shook himself away from me and continued to stand in the rain. The droplets of rain ran down his face. I looked past him to see if he had brought his truck that he had bought a few weeks ago but it was nowhere in sight._

"_I came here to say something Rose." He told me "And even if it means that I have to stand in the rain and the lightening then I will do it until you hear me." He walked back a few steps so he was fully exposed to the rain._

"_Rosemary Hathaway." He shouted to me as I stood in the doorway of my apartment. "I love you and I don't care what anyone says. I. Love. You. I want to be with you forever my beautiful Roza. I love you." I didn't hesitate to run out there myself and throw myself into his arms. I reached up and kissed him before pulling back and grinning at him._

"_I love you too Dimitri Belikov. Now get inside my house before you catch your death." He chuckled setting me back down on the floor and leading me inside of my home._

_End of flashback_

I sighed remembering the memory that only happened a few weeks after we were together. I applied some make up to my face and pulled my hair up into a messy bun

"So what do you think will happen?" Lissa asked me. I shrugged.

"Hopefully not the worst… That he wants to move back to Russia and end out relationship." I sighed at the thought and then shuddered when Tasha entered my mind. Thinking of her trying to get back with Dimitri put chills to my spine.

"And what would be the best thing that would happen?" She asked me and I once again shrugged.

"I don't know… What is the best thing that could happen Lissa?" Lissa giggled

"Well he could ask you to marry him and make him part of the family." I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was up to something and I knew it.

"What did you say to him Lissa?" I asked her and she shrugged

"You'll find out soon enough." I heard a knock at the front door and I made my way towards it. I pulled the door open to reveal a fancy dressed Dimitri.

"Hey." His accent laced his words making me want to melt at his words "Are you ready to go?" I nodded as Lissa came up behind me.

"See ya later okay?" I told her and she nodded. I gave her a hug and kissed my niece on the head before lacing my arm through Dimitri's and leading me towards his truck. I jumped into the passenger seat… also known as my seat as Dimitri got into his. There was a comfortable silence before Dimitri spoke.

"So I was thinking about getting a new car…" He told me trailing off and I looked at him.

"Why? Your truck is fine."

"Yes but I want a proper car so I don't look like some construction worker."

"You don't look like a construction worker. You look like a fireman." I told him and he sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that I look like my job or are you trying to tell me that I should convince the boys into doing another car wash we're we'll all half naked so you can bring your 'girlfriends'." I grinned at him remembering when he had convinced the boys to do a carwash and I told just about every girl I knew to come along and 'donate' to the fire department.

Let's just say they got a lot of donations.

I laughed and turned to him. "Both. I love seeing you semi-naked washing my car." I purred running my hand down his arm and then back up.

"It wasn't even your car. It was Lissa's." He told me. I shook my head.

"It was actually Christan's and he wasn't using it so I thought I would put it to good use since mine was in the mechanics."

"I could of looked at it for you." He told me and I shrugged.

"Meh. I don't mind." We pulled into a small parking lot next to a fancy looking restaurant. He got out of his side and raced to mine even before I could take off my seatbelt.

He opened the door and waited for me. "What I gentlemen." I told him winking and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Only for you." I grinned at him as he tucked his arm around mine and led me into the restaurant. He told the waiter he had a reservation for two and I could feel his hand start to get sweaty around mine. He must be nervous about something. I looked up at him just as he looked down at me. I gave him a soft smile and he gave one back. The waiter led us to a table and we both sat down. I scanned through my menu and finally ordered and so did Dimitri.

Dimitr took my hand that was on the table and placed it in his. He rubbed smoothing circles into the palm of my hand as he took a sip of water.

"My. Aren't you affectionate this evening?" I teased him and he smiled at me.

"Maybe I just feel like this night his special." He said leaning over and giving me a light kiss on my lips. "Do you remember our first date Rose?" He asked me and I nodded as the memory came to my mind.

_Flashback (Lol I know guys. There's only going to be two so don't worry)_

_I paced in my hall waiting for Dimitri to come and get me. I moved a hair that had fallen out of my hair style behind my ear. There was a knock at my door and I sighed taking a deep breath before pulling the door open to reveal a casually dressed Dimitri. He was wearing jeans and a shirt while I wore my skinny jeans, a tank top and a jacket._

_His eyes went to my outfit and then he nodded. "Perfect." He told me before leading me towards his rented car._

_The silence was comfortable while we drove. He pulled up to a small nature park. "Wow Dimitri. You've out done yourself. I love walks." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and shook his head._

"_Rose. Stop being so stubborn and give me a chance. We're going for a picnic okay? The walk isn't far and I found it the other day. So just trust me." He said leaning over and grabbing a small basket from the backseat and heading towards the entrance._

_I sighed and followed behind him sluggishly. He stopped every so often so I could catch up with him and then he kept walking. He finally stopped on the top of the hill and I was trying to catch my breath._

"_Have" Pant "I" pant "Ever" Pant "Told you" Swallow and pant "How much I hate" Pant "walking." I finally managed to get out and he smiled at me._

"_A few times." He was right. I was telling him for the whole entire thing. I sounded like such a b!tch. He nodded towards the other side of the hill and I looked up from the floor. I gasped and took in the forest that was below us. You could see that it beamed with life of forest animal. I let out a deep breath and nodded._

"_It's beautiful." I told him and he smiled. _

"_Thank you." He set out the blanket and laid down on it waiting for me to sit down. I finally did and crossed my legs._

"_How did you find it?" I asked him and he smiled at me._

"_It wasn't that hard. I was thinking of somewhere to take you on a date and then it just popped into my mind and I found this place. I knew you would like it." He told me taking out plates and glasses and setting them in front of me._

_We sat in a comfortable silence as he served the food onto my plate and his while filling the glasses with water. I bit my lip as I started to chew into the small sandwich in front of me._

"_How come it took so long?" I blurted out. He frowned._

"_What?"_

"_I mean for you to come to America. I mean you could of just booked a flight and came here in the matter of months or even weeks."_

"_But I wouldn't of been able to stay." He pointed out "Well legally anyway. Which is why I got a Visa." He told me. He dug in his back pocket. "I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later so I brought my passport." He passed it over to me and I flicked open the passport to reveal the words 'permanent visa' on the first page. I looked up at him._

"_You can stay here? Forever?" I asked and he nodded._

"_Yes I can. That is why it took so long. It took two years for me to be approved here in the USA." I slowly passed it back to him._

"_Wow Dimitri. This is incredible." I told him. He smiled at me._

"_I said that I wanted to be with you Rose. So that I is what I'm going to do. Be with you."_

_End of flashback._

I smiled at him and nodded.

"One of the best dates of my life." I told him. He smiled at me before running a hand through his hair as the food was placed down in front of us.

"I'll be right back Rose. I just need to go to the bathroom." He said getting up from his chair and going into the bathroom. I sighed. What's got him so nervous? God I hope he doesn't want to break up with me.

Dimitri's POV

I ran my hands through my hair and splashed some water onto my face before looking up myself in the water. "Come on Dimitri." I muttered to myself. "Why are you such a wimp?" I muttered to myself before pushing myself away from the counter and placing my hand behind my head and groaning.

"Nervous huh?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man going towards the sinks. He looked up at me and smiled.

"huh?" I asked him. He smiled at him.

"You're going to ask your beautiful girlfriend out there the 'big question' aren't you?" I nodded slowly and he laughed as he turned on the tap and started to wash his hands. "Well let me tell you if she if the right one then everything will turn out fine. I've been married to mine for three years now." He dried his hand on a towel before turning back to me. "Trust me. You're going to be fine." He said patting my shoulder and exited the bathroom leaving me there alone.

I sighed and reached down into my pocket pulling out the small box and flipping it open to reveal a ring which was fixed with diamonds. The one that Lissa helped me pick out last week. "You can do it Dimitri." I told myself and then nodded and turned to leave.

Rose POV

I sat waiting for Dimitri to return. I started to pick at my food and then shove it into my mouth. I saw Dimitri finally come back letting me breathe a sigh of relief. He smiled at me.

"Sorry Roza." He told me before clearing his throat and digging through his pocket to bring out a velvet box. "I got you this." He told me. It was probably another set of earrings. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Dimitri." I opened the small box to see a small ring placed inside. I sat there staring at it before looking up at Dimitri to see him on one knee beside me. He had his hand clasped around my free one.

"Marry me Rose?" He asked me. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes. Of cause." I told him. He grinned and grabbed the ring and slipped it onto my finger. He leaned forward and kissed me before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

**Yay. Dimitri is the bomb. LOL.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story. It's been a pleasure writing for you all.**

**This story has been my favourite to write. It is actually different to what I have written before.**

**I also love all your reviews. I litrally read everyone.**

**Anyway about the sequel.**

**What would you like to see? What do you want for it?**

**I'm not actually sure what to do for it so ideas are good.**

**Thank you to all my supporters**

**LUV YOU ALL**

**remember to review**

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. So I have gotten a lot of ideas for the sequel. Most of them about the wedding and the honeymoon.**

**I've also gotten reviews about them having a kid after or before the wedding. There for it would turn out the classic way of Rose getting pregnant and Tasha coming back into their lives.**

**I got a review of not even having a wedding… not so sure how I'm going to please that reader because I want to please everyone.**

**So I'm going in a completely different direction. Now I'm not going to say what but there will be a lot of drama and Romance from Dimitri and Rose but I'm taking it somewhere sorta different. **

**Of cause Tasha is going to come back… but in a different way. Aha your probably thinking. WTF? You're gonna turn her into a ghost?**

**Lol no but I'll figure something else out.**

**Anyway with the sequel I'm going to try and please every single one of my reviewers so it's important that you review now so I know what to put into it.**

**Also I'm going to call the sequel 'The perfect Lie'. **

**You'll figure it out soon enough**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Love Natasha**


End file.
